The Forsaken Pawn
by PotterAddict1210
Summary: Harry gets a wake up call to the situation at hand. Harry decides to take his life in his own hands and decides which side to fight for. HPDM Slash. Heir!Harry powerful Rich!Harry. PostOOTP.
1. Revelations

Disclaimer: I own nothing. J.K. Rowling does. I wish I did…

Warning: Contains slash. Mentions of abuse. If you don't like it then don't read.

A/N: This is my first fanfic I've ever written. I was bored one day and thought what the hell…why not. This story is dedicated to my fellow Potter addict Matt. He lost his life in a car crash on 11/11/07. This is for you!

Chapter 1: Revelations

Harry awoke on the floor of the smallest bedroom of Number 4 Privet Drive. His body ached from the beating his Uncle had given him earlier in the evening. His lip was swollen and there was dried blood on his face and hands. Harry tried to get up off the floor as his door creaked open.

"Harry," the voice whispered.

"Dudley, what time is it?" Harry said.

"Just a little after 3 a.m. He really did it to you this time."

"Yeah…"

"Here, I brought you some things." Dudley entered carrying a small bowl of water, a wash cloth, and some food.

"Thanks Dudley."

After Harry returned home for the summer, he noticed things had changed and not for the good either. Vernon had taken up the habit of drinking. Much to Harry's dismay, when he drank, he got into a rage and took it out on him.

What surprised Harry was after the first beating; Dudley had come into his room much like tonight.

_Flashback_

"_Dudley, what do you want? Want to beat me too?" Harry asked looking up at Dudley from the floor. _

"_No, I had time to think while you were away at school. I thought about how you really did save my life from those dementoid things. I figured you couldn't be half bad after all."_

"_Thanks Dudley. I think."_

_End Flashback_

After Harry had been cleaned up and had eaten, Dudley crept back to his room.

Harry lay lost in his thoughts as he heard a peck at his window.

'_Who would be sending me post this time of night?'_ Harry wondered.

He went to the window and let a beautiful tawny owl in. There was two letters attached to his leg. Harry took the scrolls and read the smaller one first.

_Dear Harry, _

_Attached is a letter Sirius left in my possession. He said that if anything was to happen to him, then to send it to you. I have been busy with Order business and some other business which you will find out soon enough. Take care Harry. _

_Moony_

Harry immediately grabbed for the other letter and quickly began to read.

_Harry,_

_If you are reading this, I had a bad run in with Death Eaters or I slipped and fell down the stairs. Either way, I am no longer here. I am going to tell you some information that could help save your life; unfortunately, since you are reading this, I couldn't save my own life. I know you are fond of and trust Dumbledore, but I warn you, you must not! Dumbledore is going to use you to defeat Voldemort at any cost. Even if it means you dying in the process. Dumbledore isn't what he seems to be Harry. You'll learn over time that he is more manipulative than Voldemort could ever wish to be. You must start looking out for yourself. I also warn you about many people you consider your friends. They have been manipulated by Dumbledore and will turn on you if asked. I ask of you to go to Gringott's and speak with the goblins. They have my will and have been told to only release it to you. One last thing, you may think that Voldemort is responsible for you losing all that you love, but if you tink hard enough about everything, it all goes back to Dumbledore and his manipulations. Harry, you must choose which side to be on. I love you Harry. Please don't mourn me. Just do what you feel is right. Take care._

_Your Godfather,_

_Sirius_

Harry wiped away the tears that had formed and started contemplating what Sirius had said.

'_Dumbledore couldn't be responsible for my parents deaths,'_ Harry thought, _'but it had been Dumbledore who sent his parents into hiding when he didn't even know who the prophecy pertained to; therefore, marking them for Voldemort. It was Dumbledore who kept Sirius locked inside Grimmauld Place when he knew Sirius hated it there.'_

"Sirius is right. I must choose a side."

Harry composed a letter. He coaxed Hedwig out of her sleep and tied the letter to her leg. He whispered the destination to her and she soared out the window. He lay back in bed to let sleep take him.

qpqpqpqpqp

Harry awoke the next day and started to pack.

Dudley came in as Harry was finishing up.

"Finally going then?" Dudley asked.

"Yeah. I'll be leaving tonight if everything goes as planned."

"I'll miss you. Too bad we spent most of our lives hating each other. We could have been friends sooner."

"I know Dudley. I'll miss you too."

Dudley left Harry to finish up his packing.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Vernon was out drinking, but Harry would be gone before he stumbled in.

It was ten minutes until midnight and Harry was getting anxious. He slipped out to the bathroom to splash cold water on his face.

As Harry crept back into his room, he noticed he was not alone.

"Why Mr. Potter. How delighted I was to hear from you."


	2. An Offer He Couldn't Refuse

**Disclaimer: **see chapter 1

**Warning:** see chapter 1

**A/N:** Please read and review. I'm open to suggestions if you have any….

Chapter Two: An Offer He Couldn't Refuse

Lucius Malfoy arrived in the smallest bedroom of Number 4 Privet Drive.

'_Potter lives here? No big, luxurious house.'_ Lucius thought.

At that moment, Harry walked into his bedroom.

"Why Mr. Potter. How delighted I was to hear from you."

_Flashback_

_Lucius was returning home from a late meeting with a friend. Sitting on the banister of his grand staircase was a majestic snowy owl. He removed the scroll and began to read._

_Lucius Malfoy,_

_Certain things have been brought to my attention. I would like a meeting with Voldemort. This is no joke. If you would, please arrange the meeting for tomorrow night at midnight. I know you will not be disappointed. The only other thing I ask of you is to come and get me from my relative's house. If you don't, then I won't be able to meet with your master, and after the fiasco at the ministry, you need a way to redeem yourself._

_See you tomorrow,_

_Harry Potter_

_After finishing the letter, he let his curiosity get the best of him and left to arrange a meeting. _

_End Flashback_

"Malfoy." Harry said coldly.

"Now, now Potter. We mustn't have that kind of attitude," Lucius smirked. "How did you know I broke out of Azkaban?"

"I don't know. Let's think." Harry chided while tapping his scar.

"Ah. Of course. Let's go," Lucius said.

Harry shrunk his trunk and placed it in his pocket. Harry grabbed on to Lucius and they disapparated with a pop.

qpqpqpqpqp

They appeared outside of Malfoy manner in front of two giant silver gates.

"Come Potter. The Dark Lord awaits."

They walked towards the house in silence. Harry was amazed at the manor before his eyes. It was a grand three story house with a garden to the right that overlooked a small pond. To the left, the moon shown over a small Quidditch Pitch.

"You have an amazing house," Harry said before he realized he had complimented Lucius.

Lucius smirked, "well. We do have manners."

As they reached the doors, two Death Eaters stood watch. They acknowledged Lucius as him and Harry preceded into the manor. The inside was breath taking.

The white marble floor led to a white and gold staircase that led in two different directions which came back to lead to the third floor. There was different artwork and plants all over the place.

Lucius continued ascending up the stairs and walked to the right wing on the second floor. They entered the first door on the left, which turned out to be a library that Hermione would love to spend a day in. Sitting in a chair close to the fire was Lord Voldemort.

"My Lord. Potter is here," Lucius said with a bow.

"Thank you. You may go," Lucius left them alone in the library.

Voldemort cast a locking spell on the door and a silencing spell so they would not be over heard or interrupted.

"What do I owe this pleasure, Potter?"

"I wish to join you."

"And how do I now this isn't some sort of trap?"

"It isn't. I've finally seen 'the light' for what it really is."

"Well now Harry. This is a surprise. I thought you would always be on the side of the light."

"When I couldn't tell the light and the dark sides apart, it was time to rethink a few things."

"I do have one condition though," Harry said never taking his eyes off of Voldemort. "I wish to be your equal. I will not bow to you or kiss your robes. I will not take the dark mark. We will plan together on how to better the wizarding world."

Voldemort sat and thought about what Harry had said. They could do great things if Harry was by his side instead of against him.

Harry started to get uneasy as Voldemort contemplated his offer.

Voldemort rose from his chair and extended his hand towards Harry.

"We could do wonderful things," Voldemort said.

"Good."

"Are you going to shake my hand or not?" asked Voldemort getting angrier as each minute passed.

For the first time, Harry smirked at Voldemort.

"Gee Tom. I would love to except for it causes more pain than the Cruciatus curse," Harry said sarcastically while pointing to his scar. "I'm barely controlling the pain I have now."

"Yes, I forgot about that. We'll have Severus create you a potion to fix that problem."

Voldemort removed the charms from the room and called in Lucius.

"Harry will be staying here. Get his room ready. Do not mention this to anyone yeat for it will be my surprise to give. You have more than made up for your mistake. Now, take Harry. I will see you both in the morning."

Voldemort returned to his chair by the fire as they left.

**A/N:** So what do you think so far?


	3. A New Beginning

**Disclaimer: **see chapter 1

**Warning:** see chapter 1

**A/N:** If you're wondering how I'm getting these chapters out so quickly it's because I have the first eight written down. I decided to go ahead and post them so that I can get feed back on what you think so far. Enjoy!

Chapter Three: New Beginnings

Harry followed Lucius up the grand staircase to the third floor, where they turned into the right wing. Lucius led him into the first door on their right.

"Here is your room. I know it's better than the muggle filth you grew up in." Lucius said. "I will see you in the morning for breakfast."

Harry looked around the room. It was large and elegant. There was a desk in the right hand corner next to a wardrobe that could hold more clothes than Harry could ever dream of. Next was a luxurious bed big enough to fit twenty people. On the other side was a fire place with two large comfortable chairs in front of it, and a door on his left which he suspected led to the bathroom.

Harry pulled out his trunk and enlarged it to place it at the foot of the bed.

Harry climbed in bed for a restful nights sleep.

qpqpqpqpqp

Harry awoke the next morning, showered, and headed down to breakfast.

After twenty minutes of being lost, Harry finally found the dining room. As he entered, Lucius was eating his breakfast and Voldemort was reading the _Daily Prophet_ while drinking a cup of tea.

"Good morning Tom," Harry said sitting down.

"Why good morning Harry. I see you slept well."

"I finally had a good nights sleep. I haven't been able to because there has been a crazy Dark Lord messing with my dreams," Harry smirked. "And last nights dream wasn't as horrible even though I'll still be scarred for life…again. Of all people to be with Tom, why sleep with some lady old enough to be my grandmother?"

Voldemort looked up from his paper and blushed.

Lucius sat at the table watching everything unfold. _'Did I just hear Potter teasing the Dark Lord and did the Dark Lord blush?! My, this is going to be very interesting now.'_ Lucius thought.

"Sorry Harry. Sometimes in acts of passion, I forget to block my mind," Voldemort said.

"One question though. How do you get your legs to…"

"Harry, why don't we go to the library and discuss how we are going to start doing things," Voldemort said trying to hurry and change topics. Lucius choked on his breakfast trying to stiffen his laughter. Harry finished up his breakfast and they continued to go to the second floor.

Once they were all in and settled, Voldemort put up the usual charms and took his favorite seat by the fireplace.

"Tom, I need to go to Gringott's. It is important. I also wish to speak to Hermione Granger. Before you say anything, I just want to say she would be a great asset even though she is muggle born."

"What makes you think she'll come to the dark?" Lucius asked.

"With my persuasion and the facts of the matter, she will. Plus she is in love with Snape," Harry said as he sat in the chair opposite of Voldemort.

"Snape? Severus Snape?" Voldemort asked with wide eyes.

"The very same. If you I was to offer her the opportunity to work with him and get closer to him she would help us."

"Showing traits of a true Slytherin, Harry. I'm impressed." Voldemort said.

"But who will I get to accompany me to Diagon Alley? It has to be someone that won't raise Dumbledore's suspicions." 

"My Lord, I know the perfect person," Lucius said. "First, we must let Harry know he is not the only one that changed to the dark side."

"What?" Harry asked incredulously. _'I'm not the only one that knows Dumbledore's true colors'_ he thought.

Voldemort nodded his head to Lucius to allow him to go retrieve this person. A few moments later, Lucius returned with a familiar man with graying hair and shabby robes.

"Lupin!?" Harry yelled.

He was surprised. No that was an understatement. He was genuinely shocked.

"Harry? Is that you? You're here. You must have got Sirius's letter." Lupin said grabbing Harry into a hug.

"Lupin, would you accompany Harry to Diagon Alley tomorrow so that he may visit Gringott's."

"Of course my Lord," Lupin said with a small bow before turning back to Harry. "We will leave in the morning. We'll talk then." With a smile at Harry and Lucius and another bow to Voldemort, Lupin strolled out of the room.

"Harry why don't you just enjoy yourself today. I'm going to go read a book by the lake."

Voldemort stood up, grabbed a book off the shelf and headed out the door.

Harry left the room and decided to go back and settle into his room. He was half way up the stairs when he heard a voice call out behind him.

"Potter! Why the hell are you in my house?!" Draco shouted angrily.

"Draco, I was looking for you. I wish to declare my undying love for you. Let's go shag." Harry said with a smirk on his face.

"Of course. Who could resist me? I'm gorgeous," Draco replied smugly.

"If you must know, I have joined Tom so you will be seeing a lot more of me," Harry said as he looked at Draco.

Draco had on a pair of black trousers that fit just right and hung low on his hips with a dark red button up silk shirt. His hair wasn't slicked back, but fell gracefully around his face. He did indeed look gorgeous Harry thought.

"What are you staring at Potter?" Draco asked snapping Harry out of his thoughts.

Harry held out his hand to Draco.

"Now that we are on the same side, we should be friends Draco. Come to think of it. I'm sorry for refusing your hand that day on the Hogwart's Express."Harry said. _'Because if I didn't, maybe things would have been different' _he added as an afterthought.

Draco studied Harry. "I agree Pot..I mean Harry," Draco said grabbing Harry's hand.

Harry turned and headed back to his room to write a letter to Hermione.


	4. The Goblins and Hermione

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing…I wish I did…

**Warning: **See Chapter 1

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews! I can't believe the response I'm getting from this story…nifty. Anyways, To SolemnDreamer, there will be a lot more of odd pairings… Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter Four: Goblins and Hermione

Hermione was sitting in Ginny's room at the Burrow when a black owl flew in and landed gracefully by her cot. She took the scroll from his leg and gave it some water.

_Hermione, _

_Knowing you are at most likely at the Burrow, please don't let Ron, or anyone for that matter, see this letter. I have some news for you, but it cannot be put in writing. Tomorrow I am going to Gringott's with Lupin. Can you meet me at the Leaky Caldron at noon? Come by yourself. I suggest shrinking your trunk and bringing it with you. I have an offer I know you'll love. Send your answer right away._

_Your,_

_Harry_

Hermione's mind went into overdrive. She didn't have to think twice. She had been at the Burrow a week and it was driving her crazy. From the way Ron and Ginny spoke about Harry, they only wanted to be around him for his fame and fortune. They didn't even seem to know the real Harry. She wrote Harry a response, hurried and packed her belongings, and raced down stairs.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I just received an emergency owl from my parents. I must return home tonight. Right now," Hermione said lying on the spot.

"Of course dear," Mrs. Weasley replied.

After saying their goodbyes, Hermione returned home to prepare for her meeting with Harry tomorrow.

qpqpqpqpqp

Harry awoke the next morning and got ready for his day with Lupin. He had received Hermione's reply that she would meet him at the Leaky Caldron at noon. He made his way to the dining room quicker this morning than yesterday. He walked in to find Tom, Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, and Lupin sitting around the table enjoying their breakfast.

"Good morning all," Harry said cheerfully.

They gave Harry a nod as he sat down between Remus and Draco. He ate his breakfast quietly unaware that a pair of silver eyes kept glancing at him.

After his run in with Harry yesterday, Draco hadn't been able to stop thinking about the raven haired Gryffindor. Draco knew he was gay ever since fourth year after a short fling with a boy from Durmstrang. He spent his day wondering how he could get Harry to be with him. It was on unknown fact that Draco didn't hate Harry. On the contrary, he had a crush on him since the beginning of fifth year. He didn't even know if Harry was gay. _'I'll just have to put my skills to the test.'_ he thought.

Draco was brought out of his thoughts by Remus and Harry rising from the table.

"Come on Harry. We best be going," Lupin said.

"Bye Tom. We'll be back later. Don't find yourself in any _odd_ positions while I'm gone," Harry said cheekily.

Voldemort blushed again. _'I really need to work on that'_ he thought to himself.

Harry chuckled and followed Remus out.

qpqpqpqpqp

As they reached Diagon Alley, they proceeded up the road to Gringott's. Upon entering the building, Harry headed straight to the desk at the back.

"My name is Harry Potter. I am here to collect Sirius Black's will."

"Right this way Mr. Potter."

The goblin lead Harry and Remus to a small chamber to the left of the main hall of Gringott's. Harry and Remus took a seat at the table situated in the room.

The goblin stepped out of the room and another returned a few moments later carrying a small scroll.

"Good morning Mr. Potter. My name is Gornuk and I am the Director of Gringott's," the goblin said. "Here is the will of Sirius Black."

Harry took the scroll and carefully unrolled it to begin reading.

_I, Sirius Black, do hereby leave the entire Black Estates, fortune, and possessions to my godson, Harry Potter. He is to have sole control to do with it as he sees fit._

'_Sirius was never really good with word.'_ Harry thought.

Harry sat the scroll down and rubbed his eyes.

"How much does this bring my wealth to now?" Harry asked passing the will to Remus.

"Well, Mr. Potter –"

"Please, Harry."

"Well Harry, you add three vaults to the four you already have as well as many properties to the many you already possess. You would be richer than most pureblood families except for the large monthly withdrawal from your account that has been taken out since about a month before you started Hogwarts."

"What withdrawal? How much?" Harry exclaimed.

"Dumbledore authorized, but doesn't have any other contact with the withdrawal. The amount is put into another vault that is accessed by others. Every month 10,000 Galleons is transferred," Gornuk said.

Harry's mind was racing. He didn't know what to do.

"Why would Dumbledore need to take Harry's money?" Remus finally spoke.

"I don't know, but I want it to stop. Immediately," Harry stated, his anger rising towards Dumbledore.

"As you wish Harry, but I don't think it is Dumbledore that is necessarily spending the money." Gornuk nodded.

Harry nodded as he stood to leave. He and Remus bid the Goblin good day and headed down the street to meet Herminoe.

qpqpqpqpqp

Hermione waited quietly on Harry to arrive. He arrived moments later with Remus and paid for a room so that they wouldn't be overheard. After settling into the room, Remus put up the usual wards and charms and took a seat on the bed as Harry and Hermione sat across each other at a small table in the room.

"Mione, promise me you'll sit here and listen to me until I'm completely through explaining everything."

Hermione nodded for Harry to continue. Harry proceeded to tell her about the letter from Sirius, about Dumbledore, and finally he came to the critical part of the conversation.

"After much thinking, I have joined Tom. I have moved my belongings into Malfoy Manor and plan on staying."

He surveyed her as she sat with an unreadable expression on her face.

"And you okay with this Remus?" she asked turning towards him.

"Well, I too am with the Dark Lord."

"Then why have you asked me here Harry and why did you ask me to pack my things and bring them with me?" she questioned.

"I was hoping you would join me. Ron doesn't seem to be acting himself lately. You are the smartest witch I know. Plus, it would give you the chance to get close to a certain potion's professor."

Hermione blushed as she thought about the offer Harry had made.

"But I'm muggle born. Won't that be a problem?"

"I've already discussed this over with Tom. Are you with me Hermione?"

"Let's not keep the Dark Lord waiting."


	5. Original Intentions

**Disclaimer: **As always I own nothing….

**Warning: **see chapter one

**A/N:** I was finally able to take a break from reality. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter Five: Original Intentions

"Where could Harry have gone?" Albus Dumbledore asked the occupants of his office.

Minerva McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Dedalus Diggle, Filius Flitwick, amd Hestia Jones watched the Headmaster of Hogwarts pace behind his desk. It had been a couple of days since Harry had disappeared from the Dursley's.

"Maybe You-Know-Who kidnapped him," Diggle said.

Kingsley interrupted, "But wouldn't they have gloated if they did have Harry?"

"We shouldn't alert the papers just yet," Flitwick said.

Albus stopped pacing. "You're right, but we should continue our search."

"I have a feeling that Harry is in good hands," Minerva said.

"I hope you are right," Albus said sitting back at his desk.

qpqpqpqpqp

Harry, Hermione and Remus returned to Malfoy Manor after a quick lunch at the Leaky Cauldron. He lead her into the house up to the library.

"Pokey," Harry said as a small house elf appeared, "Could you please tell Tom to meet me here as soon as possible?"

"Of course sirs!" the elf said before popping out.

They had to wait only a few moments before Voldemort strolled in.

"Hello Ms. Granger. I am Lord Voldemort, or simply Tom as Harry likes to call me. I would like to speak with you both. I feel you both need to know the true reasons I 'started' this little war."

"Hello Tom," Hermione said shaking a little.

They proceeded to take three comfortable chairs around the fire place. After called the house elves for snacks, Tom sat back to begin his tale.

"Let me speak, no interruptions. You can ask questions when I am finished."

Harry and Hermione nodded for him to continue.

"Contrary to popular belief, I had never really had anything against muggle borns. The basic principle of it all started as an idea to educate muggle borns before they attended Hogwarts. Educate them about the wizarding world so they would be up to par compared to those who grew up in our world. After graduating, they would be given the choice to stay in the muggle or wizarding world. The two worlds would stay completely separate because muggles will never accept us. No matter what Dumbledore says. They would praise us for helping but once something goes wrong, they would blame us. They would want a magical solution for everything. Once I started gaining support, Dumbledore seen that I be stopped so he manipulated the situation to best benefit him. I also wanted to apologize for murdering your parents. I acted on information that was given to a spy of mine."

Harry and Hermione sat listening to Voldemort speak. Harry could understand his intentions in the beginning. It has been a shock to him when he turned eleven to find out about the wizarding world. It would have been better if he did know more about magic before he attended Hogwarts so he didn't feel so out of place.

"I would have to agree with you," Hermione said bringing him out of his thoughts.

Before they had a chance to continue, Severus Snape walked in. He was wearing black slacks and a black buttoned up shirt compared to his usual teaching robes. Harry couldn't help but smirk as he heard Hermione gasp.

"Sorry to interrupt you my lord," Snape said bowing, "but I'm in need of a blood sample from you and Potter so that I may finish working on the potion for him. It is coming along but is taking a little longer than expected until I find a competent assistant."

"From what I hear, Miss Granger is one of the brightest witches around," Tom said. "Maybe she can assist you."

"I wouldn't mind Professor," Hermione squeaked.

"You will do for now I suppose, but since we are not in school, call me Severus," Snape said.

He collected the samples and signaled for Hermione to follow him leaving Harry and Tom to speak of upcoming plans.


	6. Birthdays and Secrets

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own anything….

**Warning: **see chapter one….

**A/N: **Sorry about the long delay. Another friend passed away in yet another car accident…life is finally getting back to normal so here is the next chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter Six: Birthdays and Secrets

A few weeks later, Harry awoke in his bed. The last few weeks were spent working with Tom to help the betterment of the wizarding world.

"I wonder if they remember today is my birthday," Harry said out loud. He showered, changed, and headed downstairs to breakfast.

"Surprise!" rang from the dining room as he entered.

"I didn't know you were one for surprise parties Tom," Harry said grinning.

"I am full of surprises Harry, but for now, we need to find Severus and Hermione before you may open your presents. They said something about working on your potion this morning. They are in the dungeons if you would like to get them."

"I'll be right back," Harry said as he made his way down to the dungeons.

Moments later, Tom could hear Harry laughing all the way from the dungeons. Harry returned still laughing.

"What may I ask is so funny?" Tom asked with his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Severus….Hermione…." Harry gasped, "on the potions table…shagging! In the same position you and…"

"Potter! A little warning next time before you come to the dungeons," Severus scowled as Tom let out a sigh of relief. Hermione entered seconds later adjusting her robes.

"Happy birthday Harry," she exclaimed with a blush.

"I'm still curious on how you get your legs…"

"Presents! Open your presents Harry!" Tom said as a pile of presents appeared before Harry.

Harry received various gifts including a book on the Dark Arts from Hermione, a pensieve from Lupin, a hand of glory from Lucius, and Tom gave him a beautiful snake who looked like Nagini.

"It is one of her children," Tom said noticing the look on Harry's face.

"Thank you," Harry said. "I shall name her Tahj."

After Harry had put his presents away in his room, he was heading outside to take a walk in the garden. As he reached for the door to go outside, he was spun around and pinned to the wall.

"Dray, what are – " Harry didn't get a chance to finish as two lips descended upon his. They pulled away and whispered in his ear, "Happy birthday Harry."

qpqpqpqpqp

"Hermione, are you sure this is going to work?" Harry asked as she stood in front of him.

"It's normal muggle concealor. Nothing magical will work to cover your scar," she said applying it to his forehead. "It worked!"

Harry looked at himself in the mirror as she stepped out of the way. He was astonished at the glamour charms she had performed. His hair was platinum blonde, his eyes were light blue. He looked like a distant cousin of the Malfoy's. She then performed various spells on herself to also make her appear more 'Malfoy-ish'.

"Have your spoken to Draco since your birthday?" she asked putting the finishing touches on herself.

"No, He's avoiding me. I think he thinks I don't like him," Harry said putting his head in his hands. He thought of nothing but Draco over the last few weeks, but every time he tried talking to him, he would disappear.

"You'll be spending most of today with him. Try talking to him while we're picking up our school stuff."

"Enough Hermione. How are things between you and Severus?" he grinned.

"Sev and I are doing fine," she said trying to hide a smirk.

"Hurry you or she'll be leaving all of you!" Lucius yelled from downstairs.

Harry and Hermione met Draco and Narcissa by the fireplace in the main living area. After a thorough check over by Lucius and Tom, the group flooed to Diagon Alley.

"Let's go to Gringott's first. I need to make sure they corrected my affairs and I need to withdraw money." Narcissa nodded to Harry as they proceeded down the street.

As they entered the bank, they heard yelling that sounded too familiar.

"What do you mean the money stopped?!" Molly Weasley yelled at a goblin. "Dumbledore said we would always have that money!"

"Mum, you don't think he told Harry about it?" Ginny asked.

"Maybe Dad or the twins had something to do with this," Ron said.

"Or Bill or Charlie," Ginny added, "You know they never approved of Dumbledore paying us to befriend Harry or him using his money to fund the Order."

Harry was fuming. How could Dumbledore do this to him?

After all the trust he put in Dumbledore, he was using Harry. The rest of their conversation sunk in. Ron, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley were paid, by his own money to befriend him.

Harry was pulled from his thoughts as he heard yelling.

"Ferret!"

"Weasel, why are you in Gringott's? I didn't think your family had any money to put in the bank?"

Ron's face reddened as Malfoy taunted him. Before Ron could continue, Mrs. Weasley pulled him out of the bank mumbling about having to speak with Dumbledore.

Harry let it go and proceeded to the counter to speak with Gornuk.

"So I see everything with my finances is settled then?"

"Of course, Mr. Potter."

"I'm glad to know goblins can see past glamour charms. I need to withdraw money from my account so that I may buy my school things.

Hours later, arms full of bags, they returned to Malfoy Manor.

"Draco, I need to speak with you. Please?" Harry asked before he could slip away.

Draco tensed up. "Er…sure. Let me put away my school things." Harry nodded. "I'll be in your room in ten minutes."

Harry raced upstairs to put his books and robes away and to make sure he looked okay.

Draco opened the door to Harry's room and was suddenly pulled in and thrown on the bed. Before he could even comprehend what happened, he felt Harry on top of him, his warm breath in his ear.

"I really did like my birthday present." Harry said seductively as he kissed Draco.

Things were starting to get more passionate when Hermione burst through his door.

"Harry…Oh sorry," she blushed.

"It's okay Mione. What did you need?" Harry said irritated.

"Tom wants to speak with you."

"Okay, I'll be there in a second."

Hermione shut the door as Harry turned towards Draco.

"We WILL finish this discussion later."

Harry turned around and headed out the door to see what in the world could Tom want now.


	7. Meeting

**Disclaimer: **I tried to buy it but J.K. Rowling wouldn't let me 

**Warning: **see chapter 1…

**A/N:** Here is the next chapter in my story. it's kinda short but it just seemed to write itself.

**Chapter Seven: Meeting**

"I was in the middle of something important!" Harry yelled as he entered the library.

"Calm down Harry. I wanted to inform you that your potion is ready and you will be meeting all the Death Eaters tonight."

"That could have waited you know."

"Snogging Draco isn't that important," Tom smirked.

"How did you know?" Harry asked.

Tom raised his hand and touched his forehead.

"Damn, we need to work on that."

qpqpqpqpqp

"Now Potter, you need to take it every two weeks. Don't worry I'll supply you the potion while your at school."

"Thanks Sev!" Harry said adjusting his Death Eater robes.

"You've spend too much time with Mione."

"So have you."

The plan had been made that afternoon. Harry was to take the potion made by Hermione and Severus, and when called, to enter the meeting area with his hood pulled over until the right moment.

Moments later he was waiting outside the meeting room waiting to join Tom. His scar barely burned as he opened the doors.

Harry strolled in like he owned the place, but he was cautious enough to keep his hood down. He took his place next to Tom.

"My faithful followers, I bring you here to introduce the newest member of our little family. First things first, Bellatrix, come here now!"

Bellatrix walked to the center of the circle, bowing to Tom.

"You have disappointed me Bella. Now you must pay." Tom said turning towards Harry to give a slight nod to indicate for him to continue.

"Crucio!" bellowed Harry in a voice not his own.

Bellatrix dropped to the ground screaming in pain. Harry held so much power in the curse he heard her leg snap in two. He lifted the curse as a smile played across his face. "You were right. You do have to intend to cause pain," Harry sneered to Bella.

_Flashback_

_3 weeks ago_

"_One thing you must learn to do is cast all three unforgivables with no problem." Tom said. "Now, the Unforgivables didn't start off as dark curses. They were originally designed for a Healer's profession. Remember Harry, it isn't the curse, but the intent on which you use it."_

_He had Harry start off with small animals, and would train him tirelessly until he finally got them right._

"_I think you may be more powerful than me, but don't let anyone else know that," Tom said._

_End Flashback_

As two Death Eaters helped Bella out of the circle, Tom called Wormtail forward.

"You have disgraced me one too many times."

Without any warning Harry raised his wand towards Pettigrew.

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry yelled once more.

Wormatil dropped to the ground in the blink of an eye.

"I bet you are wondering who this young man who I have beside me is. My fellow Death Eaters, let me introduce Harry Potter!"

Harry heard the gasps around the room as he lowered his hood.


	8. Train Rides

Disclaimer: I don't own it still…

**Disclaimer**: I don't own it still….

**Warning: **This story contains slash which is boy/boy. If you don't like it don't read it.

**A/N: **Sorry about the wait…life sucks…anyways. Enjoy

**Chapter Eight: Train Rides**

The next morning Harry got dressed and headed down to breakfast.

"Good morning Harry. I have a surprise for you before you head back to Hogwart's," Tom said as he handed Harry a copy of the _Daily Prophet_.

"What's this rubbish?" Harry said picking up the paper.

_Peter Pettigrew found dead! _The headline screamed.

_As Ministry workers arrived at work this morning, they were shocked to discover the body of Peter Pettigrew, who was reported to have been murdered in the war by Sirius Black. Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, is conduction a full scale inquiry into the case of Sirius Black…_

The article went on to discuss many things about the upcoming inquiry and to review the evidence as it should have been in the first place.

Harry gazed up at Tom with a watery smile as he thanked the older man.

Later that morning, everyone was gathering in the library.

"I hope you all have your things," Lucius said.

"Yes father," Draco sighed.

"Good. Now the portkey will take you to an alley by King's Cross Hermione will be meeting her parents, Harry will be by himself, and Draco and Cissy will follow afterwards."

Draco, Harry, Hermione, and Narcissa crowded around the portkey to take them to their destination. Once they arrived, Narcissa unshrunk all their trucks which had been done to fit in their pockets to make the journey easier.

Hermione whispered she would see them on the train as she went to meet her parents. Harry turned and gave Draco a swift kiss on the cheek before he headed to the platform.

Harry loaded his trunk on a trolley and casually strolled through the barrier to Platform 9 ¾. As soon as he crossed the barrier, he was pulled aside by two arms.

"Wotcher, Harry."

"Hello Tonks. If you would be so kind to let me go so that I may get on the train."

She pulled Harry farther away so that they wouldn't be over heard.

"I was sent to see if you showed up on the Platform and to make sure there wasn't any Death Eaters."

"There will be no Death Eaters here," Harry said getting annoyed.

"But there is only one who is actually marked as a Death Eater here," she said as she rolled up her sleeves. On her left forearm appeared the Dark Mark.

Harry stared at her incredulously.

"You're a…a," he stuttered.

She smiled, "being metamorphagus is good for some things."

"How am I supposed to know this isn't apart of Dumbledore's plan to make sure I'm still his golden boy?"

"You tortured Aunt Bella and killed Pettigrew last night. You are also dating Draco Malfoy," she smirked at the last part of her statement. "I wanted you to be aware that after tonight's feast, Dumbledore is going to have a meeting with you to find out where you've been."

"Thanks for the heads up Tonks. I better get on the train," Harry said pulling away from her.

He gathered his belongings and sat in the very last compartment of the train. He had just settled in as the door slid open.

"Hello Harry," Blaise Zabini said sitting across from him. "I hope you don't mind."

"Hello Blaise. How are you?" Harry said quite unsure what to say to the boy.

"Sorry we didn't get a chance to talk last night, but I did need to finish packing my school trunk," he said placing his trunk in the luggage rack.

Harry let go of the breath he was holding. _'This won't be so bad.'_

Harry and Blaise settled into a discussion of quidditch as the train headed on its way to Hogwart's. Halfway through the journey, Hermione and Draco arrived.

"Remind me again why I'm a prefect," Draco said sitting next to Harry as Hermione sat next to Blaise.

"Be aware that Ron is looking for you Harry," Hermione said. "He tried talking to me, but I was able to get away."

"Thanks Mione," Harry said waiting for the inevitable.

Harry only had to wait a few more minutes before Ron opened the door to the compartment.

"Ferr…Harry? What are you doing sitting with the Ferret face?" Ron said starting to turn red.

"I decided I needed a change. Plus, Draco is…is my boyfriend. He likes me for ME, not my money or fame," said Harry as Draco wrapped a protective arm around him.

"What do you mean for you?!" Ron yelled in a fit of rage. "He's been an evil git ever since we first met him!"

"I'm tired of your jealousy and I'm tired of you!" Harry yelled jumping up from his seat.

"Maybe you should go Weasel," Blaise said trying to stay calm.

"Fine! Have fun with your little Death Eaters," Ron spat. "Come on Hermione."

"No, I'm staying with Harry," she said firmly.

"See if I care! Next thing you know, you'll be sleeping with Snape!" Ron said storming out of the compartment.

Hermione couldn't help but giggle after he left.

A few hours later, they started to pull on their school robes as the train neared Hogsmede.

"Draco, switch robes with me," Harry said suddenly.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "What for?"

"I just want to see everyon'e reaction in the Great Hall when we walk in. The Golden Boy in Slytherin robes; whereas, the Slytherin Ice Prince in Gryffindor robes."

"You're odd…very odd," Draco said handing over his robes.


	9. Dumbledore

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or anything of the characters except for the ones you don't recognize...

**Warning: **This story is slash...if you don't like it don't read...

**A/N: **Here is the next chapter in our journey. I couldn't think of any good candidates for DADA teacher so I made up my own...if you don't like it then oh well...

**Chapter 9: Dumbledore**

After getting mixed looks, Harry, Draco, Blaise and Hermione made their way to a carriage.

"Harry, you look great in Slytherin robes, but as for Draco..." Blaise started laughing drawing even more attention to them.

"Tell me again why I agreed to this Potter," Draco said through clenched teeth.

Harry leaned over and whispered something into Draco's ear. After that, it was a normal ride up to Hogwart's without one compliant from Draco.

Upon entering the Great Hall, heads turned, fingers pointed, and whispers ensued as the friends split up to sit at their respective tables. Harry couldn't help but smile as he witnessed the exchange of looks between Hermione and Severus.

Harry settled into his seat as the usual events took place. McGonagall lead in the first years, they were sorted, and Dumbledore stood to gave his usual start of term speech.

"I have a few start of term notices. The forest is forbidden to all students. No magic is allowed in the corridors. Mr. Filch has a list of banned objects in his office that includes anything bought at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Your new DADA teacher will arrive tomorrow before classes start. With that said, tuck in," he said as the food appeared n the hall.

Harry could barely eat anything. He was dreading his meeting with Dumbledore. The plates became sparkling clean as the feast came to an end.

"You are dismissed!" Dumbledore called to the hall.

As Harry stood to leave, Dumbledore descended from his seat at the head table.

"Harry, please follow me."

Harry gave a quick glance at Hermione who was giving him an encouraging smile as he left to follow Dumbledore to his office.

Once they arrived in his office, he motioned for Harry to have a seat as he settled himself behind his desk.

"Lemon drop?" Dumbledore offered Harry.

"No thank you sir. I'm quite tired so can we get on with this?" Harry asked in a bored tone.

"First things first. Where were you this summer after you ran away from the Dursley's?" Dumbledore asked with that annoying twinkle in his eyes.

"Well Professor, after being beaten by my uncle numerous times, I wrote to the one person who would help me because you said I was safe there," Harry said trying to remain calm as possible.

"And who might that be?"

"My current boyfriend, Draco Malfoy," Harry said smugly.

_'That explains the robes' "_Harry, that was very dangerous. As you know, Lucius Malfoy escaped from Azkaban. You could have been kidnapped and taken to Voldemort."

Harry couldn't help but smile, "Be that as it may Professor, but Draco wouldn't let me come to harm."

Harry sat for a moment trying to gather his thoughts when he looked up at the Headmaster. In an instant, he felt Dumbledore trying to invade his mind as Severus did countless times last school year.

Harry stood up and with a flick of his wand, Dumbledore flew back with so much force he was knocked unconscious.

"I think this meeting is over Professor," Harry said leaving Dumbledore laying on the floor of his own office.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"Calm down Harry," Hermione said. "Attacking a teacher isn't the end of the world."

"You had a good reason in third year Mione," Harry said pacing in the Room of Requirement with Hermione, Draco, and Blaise.

"Mione is right. Just calm down," Draco said standing to wrap his arms around Harry.

Harry couldn't stop his mind from racing. Dumbledore tried to use Legilemency on him and Harry attacked hi. He didn't know how he was going to keep Dumbledore from finding out his secret.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Albus was beside himself. He didn't know how he didn't see this coming.

"Albus, you have to admit he was going to rebel at some point," Minerva said. "You put him with relatives he didn't like and abused him. You never seen Harry as just Harry, but as a weapon to destroy Voldemort."

"You're right Minerva," Dumbledore said sitting behind his desk. "I need to make Harry see I'm still here for him before he does something drastic. Merlin help us all if Harry joins the Dark Lord."

"Indeed Albus."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Harry awoke the next morning, showered, changed into his own robes and headed down for breakfast. Upon arriving, McGonagall was already sorting out their schedules so they may begin their NEWT year.

"I wonder who will be victim number six," Seamus said down the table.

Harry didn't need to ask what they were talking about settling in the seat by Hermione.

"Who do you suppose the new DADA teacher is anyway?" Harry asked as he started eating.

McGonagall had arrived at the time so they could receive their schedules.

Hermione was cleared to proceed with all subjects and she immediately headed off for Arithmancy.

Harry was cleared to continue with Charms, Transfiguration, DADA, Potions, and Herbology. He had a free lesson before double DADA and hopefully he could avoid Ron until then.

An hour later he found himself outside the classroom having successfully avoided Rom until now.

Ron stood his distance and never spoke a word as they waited to enter the classroom.

Harry entered the room and sat down next to Draco. Much to everyone's surprise, Hermione sat on the other side of Harry completely avoiding Ron.

They all sat anxiously waiting to see who their new teacher would be.

A young man stepped out of the office. He was in his mid-twenties, sandy blonde hair, and blue eyes. He stood a little taller than Harry and was tanned and muscled. Many of the girls started to drool.

"Good morning. My name is Matthew Winton. The school has these rules so you must address me as Professor Winton, I'm afraid. I'm twenty-five years old and I'm from London. I completed my Auror training not too long ago, but decided it was not the life for me. I was home-schooled so it is a pleasure to finally be in the best wizarding school in West Europe. Let's get started shall we."

He was able to get the class to discuss the things they have learned and would decided on where to continue from there. After the lesson of going over the basic defensive spells, he dismissed the class as he asked Harry and Hermione to stay behind.

As soon as the door closed, he turned towards the two teens.

"Harry and Hermione, the Dark Lord would like to meet with you tonight."


	10. Learn To Expect The Unexpected

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own it...

**Warning: **This story is slash so if you don't like it don't read...

**A/N: **I just updated the day before yesterday, but I've been at home sick so I've had more time to write...Enjoy!

**Chapter Ten: Learn To Expect the Unexpected**

Harry stood shocked for a good couple of minutes.

"You work for Tom?" Harry asked not really knowing what to say.

"Come to my private quarters so that we may talk," Matt motioned for Harry and Hermione to follow him.

They followed him into his office then through a hidden door Harry never noticed before. Once inside, he waved his wand and cast a silencing charm over them and a locking charm on the door.

"I know you have many questions, but let me see if I may answer them with more information about me. I'm new to the Death Eaters and Dumbledore doesn't know my true allegiances. The only ones that know of my position with the Dark Lord is Lucius, Severus and you two. I am placed as a way for you to meet with the Dark Lord as necessary. If you are called to a meeting, I am supposed to cover for you. Any questions?"

"What if there is a battle? How will you keep from being discovered?" Hermione asked.

"Fear not Hermione. Things have already been taken care of. If there is nothing else, please meet me at my office at 11pm."

Harry and Hermione exited the office in silence. Hermione headed towards Ancient Runes as Harry headed to the Room of Requirement for his free period before double Potions.

On his way to the ROR, Harry ran into a dreamy-eyed Ravenclaw.

"Hello Luna. Did you have a good holiday?"

"Yes Harry. How is Tom?"

Harry stood dumbfounded. How could Luna have known? His DADA teacher was one thing, but Luna was another.

"Don't worry Harry. I'm a Death Eater too." Once again Harry couldn't help but be speechless.

"Come with me to the ROR."

Harry and Luna continued on their way to the seventh floor not speaking until they had entered into a small common which Harry had asked for.

"Since when have you've been a Death Eater," Harry asked. The question had been plaguing his mind as they waited together.

"As long as you have," Luna replied not explaining any further. "Why were you coming to the ROR?"

"Oh, I was coming to think and to avoid the common room."

"I hope you enjoy yourself," Luna said pulling a book out of her bag.

The two enjoyed their free period away from the rest of the school in a comfortable silence. As the free period drew to a close, Harry said goodbye and headed to his double Potions class.

Harry arrived to see an annoyed Hermione talking to Ron.

"Harry!" she greeted happily for the interruption.

Before Ron could say anymore, the door swung open and they proceeded to filter into the classroom.

It seems being a Death Eater had its perks. Severus took several points from Ron and several other Gryffindors, but Harry almost messed up his potion when Severus came by and whispered ten points to Hermione. As Harry finished his potion at the end of class, he couldn't help but smile as he put his bottle of the perfect Draught of Living Death onto Severus's desk.

As the class filtered out, Severus told Harry that the Headmaster wanted to see him.

As Harry and Hermione avoided Ron, they walked to Dumbledore's office in the quiet hallway. They were almost there when Harry turned, smiled and started skipping.

"We're off to see the wizard. The wonderful wizard of --" Harry started to sing but was interrupted by Hermione who was laughing uncontrollably.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing?" Hermione asked through her laughter.

"Just trying to lighten the mood," Harry shrugged.

They continued on towards the Headmaster's officer. Hermione bid Harry goodbye as he spoke the password and continued up the spiraling staircase.

"Enter," Dumbledore said as Harry knocked on the door.

Harry proceeded to take a seat in front of Dumbledore, wary of what the old wizard might try this time.

"Lemon drop?" He offered. "No, well first I apologize for trying to use legilemency on you. I should have known better to trust you."

"Of course sir," Harry said, "but I want some control over my own life. That isn't too much to ask for is it sir?"

Dumbledore eyed Harry. _'Maybe if I let him believe he has some control then I'll be able to get him to do as I wish later on.'_ "Of course Harry."

Harry nodded and left. He knew Dumbledore wouldn't give up that easily so he would have to keep an eye on him.

At 10:45pm, Harry crept out of bed and down to the common room to meet Hermione. Underneath the invisibility cloak, and the aide of the Marauder's Map, made it to Matt's office with five minutes to spare.

He led them outside the gates of Hogwart's and apparited them to outside the wards of Malfoy Manor. They proceeded up the path and into the house, where they were greeted by Narcissa.

"Harry! Hermione! How good to see you! The Dark Lord is in the library."

Matt said he would wait for them in the living room as they went to see Tom.

"Harry, Hermione," he greeted upon seeing them enter. "Come. We have to plan for our attack on Halloween. We need to tie up loose ends, but how was your first day?"

"Long and a lot of information to take in," Harry said as he started to tell Tom about the train ride, of all the Death Eaters and eventually what Dumbledore tried to do.

"He what?!" Tom said standing.

"It was no big deal really," Harry started to say but Hermione cut him off.

"Of course it is. He won't stop at just that."

"She's right you know. We will deal with him later. For now, on with our plans."

Harry, Tom and Hermione talked for an hour before deciding to call it a night.

Harry sat back, closing his eyes, looking troubled.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked concerned.

"I just wish Sirius was here. I mean he escaped Azkaban, evaded the Dementors, outwitted the Ministry, but was killed by drapery. I wish he was still alive," Harry said with tears forming in his eyes.

"He's not dead you baby," Bellatrix Lestrange said from the doorway.

They were all caught up in their own thoughts that they didn't notice she entered.

"He's dead! You hexed him into the veil!" Harry yelled at her.

"He fell into the veil at the department of Mysteries. The veil was a Black family heirloom that was confiscated during the war with Grindelwald. They have been trying to figure out how it works but they won't because only a Black know how to get him out of the prison it creates," she said walking towards the trio.

"What?! Let's go get him! Why didn't you say something before?!" Harry screamed.

"Maybe we wait until Halloween, that way it could be taken care of while there will be a distraction," Tom said turning to Bella. "Bella, what will you need because you WILL be helping Harry."

Bella looked slightly disappointed but knew better than to question her Lord.

"I will need the Black Family Crest ring out of the family vault."

Harry nodded his head as Tom dismissed Bella.

"I get Sirius back!" Harry said hugging Hermione after she had gone.

"I know! This is great!" she said jumping up and down in his arms.

"Hermione, could you give me and Harry a moment?" Tom asked.

"I'll be downstairs," she said giving Tom a small bow before leaving.

"Harry, don't let anyone know I said this but I've grown quite fond of you. If you need anything, let me know. We are all here for you. We'll do our best to get Sirius back."

Harry stood staring. The Dark Lord of the Wizarding world telling someone he cared for them.

"Don't worry Tom. Your secret is safe with me."

Harry gave Tom a hug and headed out the door.

Tom stood still for a moment trying to comprehend what just happened.

"He's going to turn me soft," he said sitting back down in front of the dying fire.


	11. Oddment

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it...as always...

**Warning: **This contains SLASH which is boy on boy...

**A/N: **Thanks to all my reviewers! Here is the next chapter...Enjoy!

**Chapter Eleven: Oddment**

Weeks passed and it was nearing Halloween. They spent many nights going over their plans to make sure everything happened as it should.

Classes were going smoothly, but living in Gryffindor tower was becoming unbearable. The entire tower except Neville had turned against Harry and Hermione. Harry and Hermione had taken to sleeping and spending all their extra time in the ROR.

It was the day before Halloween, as Harry, Hermione, and Neville sat down for breakfast. They sat at the end of table away from the others.

"I don't know if I can take much more of this," Harry said filling up his plate.

"Don't worry about it Harry," Hermione said.

"She's right you know," Neville added.

Neville had taken to hanging out with the two when he realized his house mates were not thinking about their actions towards Harry.

"How is your Death Eater meetings been going scarhead?" Ron shouted from down the table.

"That's it!" Harry said standing. "Professor Dumbledore, I, Harry Potter, demand to be resorted."

The entire hall went silent at Harry's outburst.

"I, Hermione Granger, wish to be resorted as well," she said standing beside Harry.

"I, Neville Longbottom, demand to be resorted also," he said with confidence.

The Great Hall was silently awaiting Dumbledore's answer.

Dumbledore stood from the Head table and proceeded towards the three students.

"Please follow me," Dumbledore said not even stopping to make sure they were following.

They followed him out as the Great Hall broke into conversations of what just happened.

They sat in Dumbledore's office waiting for him to speak.

"Do you understand what you are asking?" Dumbledore eyed the three students before him; the twinkle in his eye slowly dimming.

"Yes Professor. We wouldn't have asked if it wasn't what we wanted," Harry said while Hermione and Neville nodded in agreement.

"Just let them do it you old coot," a voice said. They looked around and saw the Sorting Hat speaking out loud.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea," Dumbledore began but was cut off by the Hat once again.

"It is not up to you to determine whether or not students may be resorted. It is my job and you know that."

Harry smiled at the Hat as the twinkle completely disappeared from Dumbledore's eyes.

"Fine. You will be resorted at dinner," Dumbledore said defeated.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"Don't worry love, you know you'll be resorted into Slytherin," Draco said laying a kiss on his head.

Harry, Hermione, Draco, Blaise, and Neville sat in the ROR before heading down to the resorting.

"I can understand Harry and Hermione, but why would you choose to be resorted," Blaise said turning to Neville.

From just spending the day with Neville they noticed he changed a lot more than he let on.

"After much talking with my gran and much thinking on my own, I decided things needed to change. I needed to change," he finished.

"Well, I like the new Neville," Blaise said eying him.

"We better get going," Hermione said.

The group headed down to dinner to hopefully be resorted to anywhere but Gryffindor.

The hall was chattering noisily as they entered but quieted when Dumbledore stood.

"Three students have asked to be resorted. This has not taken place for at about three hundred years. If the three students would come forward, let the sorting begin!"

McGonagall appeared with the stool and Hat as Harry, Hermione, and Neville made their way to the head table.

"Since this is a resorting, I will not sing a song," the Sorting Hat began, " I will only say that people change and where they once began isn't where they belong as they get older. Now you three step up and I shall place you where you belong."

"Hermione Granger!" McGonagall called. Hermione stepped forward and seated herself on the stool McGonagall placed the Hat on her head.

The Hat stayed silent as it debated on which house to put her once again. After a few tense moments, the Hat finally made its decision.

"Slytherin!"

McGonagall waved her wand in front of Hermione as she removed the Hat from her head. Her robes changed from Gryffindor to Slytherin as she settled into the seat across from Draco.

Neville was called up next and the whole school watched silently as he too was placed into Slytherin. Even Severus couldn't hide his surprise as Neville stood up and strolled to the Slytherin table with arrogance as Draco portrayed as he sat next to Blaise. Finally it was Harry's turn.

McGonagall called Harry forward as she lacd the Hat on his head.

_'Why hello again Mr. Potter. Are you not going to fight me this time?' _the Hat said in his ear.

_'You may do as you wish, but I have a question. What is your name?'_

The Hat chuckled, _'No one has ever asked me before. My name is Oddment, but you can call me Odd for short.'_

Harry smiled at the Hat's name. _'And who gave you that name?'_

_'Salazar and Godric. They thought it was funny. We will talk later. For now go join your friends in _Slytherin!'

Harry hopped from the stool and sat next to Draco.

"Finally another girl to talk to," Pansy exclaimed starting up a conversation with Hermione.

They all ate enjoying their meal. Before long it was time to head to there new rooms. The whole Slytherin table escorted the three new Slytherins into the dungeons. Once Harry entered the common room, he noticed it hadn't changed since the adventure in second year but this time it seemed more inviting.

The common room still had rough stone walls and round, greenish laps hanging from chains. The fire was crackling under an elaborately carved mantle piece surrounded by high-backed chairs.

Pansy showed Hermione to their room as Draco led Harry and Neville to the room they would be sharing.

Harry and Neville's trunks and new school robes were already there. Draco left so they could settle in. He pulled out the Black family crest ring, which he had obtained one Hogsmeade trip by enlisting Matt's help. He could hardly contain his joy. He was going to have Sirius back.

They spent the rest of the evening in the common room getting to know their new house mates. Harry and Hermione decided to go to bed early because they had a big day tomorrow.

Harry climbed into bed and drew the green hangings around this bed closed. He was almost asleep when he felt a body slide under his covers next to him.

"Finally I get to have you to myself for a night," Draco said wrapping his arms around Harry.

Between classes, homework, and planning with Tom, Harry and Draco didn't have much time to spend together.

Draco draped himself on top of Harry giving him a passionate kiss.

"Will you just hold me tonight?" Harry asked as they broke apart for air.

"Of course," Draco said as Harry snuggled into him.

"Harry..."

"Yes Draco," Harry said slipping further into a peaceful nights sleep.

"I love you."

"I love you too Dray," Harry said as him and Draco fell asleep in the comfort of one another's arms.


	12. Halloween

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters in the Harry Potter universe...

**Warning: **This is slash which means boy/boy so if you don't like it don't read...

**A/N: **Thanks to my wonderful reviewers! Here is the next chapter...Enjoy!

**Chapter Twelve: Halloween**

Thankfully it was Saturday so Harry could sleep in. He had a big night ahead of him. Harry awoke in an empty bed and got ready. He headed to the Great Hall for lunch where he found his house mates enjoying their meal.

As soon as Harry sat down next to Draco, a note appeared in his lap.

_Play the part_

Harry didn't understand but before he could think on it a black raven dropped a letter onto his plate. The letter resembled a howler except it was pure black instead of red.

"Harry Potter!" Tom's voice boomed from the letter.

The entire hall was frozen in fear.

Harry made sure to keep an emotionless mask into place as Tom started speaking in Parseltongue. Tom told him how proud he was to be resorted into Slytherin, to take it easy today and he would see him tonight.

Dumbledore descended from the head table and stood behind Harry.

"What did he say Harry?" Dumbledore asked looking worried.

"The usual. He will take care of me soon. He is going to win the war and no one will stop him," Harry said filling up his plate.

"Is that all?"

"Yes sir."

Dumbledore took his seat at the head table again speaking quietly to Minerva.

"What did he really say?" Hermione whispered.

"The he was proud of me and he would see me tonight."

Harry looked up to see Neville looking at him strangely before starting up a conversation with Blaise.

The hours of the day drug by painfully slow. Even Hermione couldn't wait until the Halloween feast was over. Finally close to 11pm, Harry and Hermione met Matt outside of Hogwart's where they apparited to Malfoy Manor.

Harry, Hermione, Tom, Lucius, and Bellatrix flooed from Lucius's office to the Ministry of Magic. When they arrived, they stunned the only guard and headed to the Department of Mysteries. It took them a little bit to find the veil, and Harry was a walking pile of nerves.

"Hand over the ring," Bella ordered Harry.

Harry took the ring out of his pocket and handed it to her. The group stood back as Bella placed the ring in a crack at the very top of the veil. She pulled out a dagger and sliced her palm as she started chanting in Latin. She pressed her palm to every corner of the veil, then finally on top where she had placed the ring as she said Sirius's name.

After she had stepped back, nothing seemed to happen at first, but seconds later Sirius came tumbling out of the veil.

"Sirius!" Harry yelled as he wrapped his arms around Sirius.

"How did you get me out? Only a Black knows how," Sirius asked still holding Harry.

"Bella helped me. She got you out," came Harry's muffled reply.

"Bella? Bellatrix?" Sirius said finally noticing the group of people.

"Why hello cousin. You look like death warmed over," Bella greeted Sirius as though nothing was wrong.

"Come on Harry. We have one more task to complete," Tom said.

With promises to explain everything later, they headed out of the Department of Mysteries.

Everyone but Harry and Tom went back to Malfoy Manor so they could fill Sirius in on what happened since he fell through the veil.

The Minister was working late trying to save his failing career as they knew he would be. Harry concealed himself under the invisibility cloak as Tom strolled into the office and sat down.

"Percy --" Fudge said looking up. He saw the Dark Lord and paled dramatically.

"Hello Minister. Let me make this short. You haven't acknowledged my return which was you first mistake. Your second mistake was trying to discredit Harry. Your final mistake was being in my way. It is time to say good bye Minister."

Harry pulled the cloak off of him and smiled at the Minister.

"Have fun in hell," Harry said pointing his wand at Fudge. "_Avada Kedavra!_"

Fudge slumped over his desk as the curse hit him squarely in the chest.

"Oh my!" came a voice from the door way.

Tom and Harry turned to see Percy Weasley standing in the door way.

"I got to alert Dumbledore!" he said running to the nearest apparition point.

"Don't worry Harry," Tom said. "He'll be taken care of."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Sirius was at Malfoy Manor waiting for Harry to arrive.

As soon as Tom apparited him and Harry back, Sirius hugged him once again. Sirius backed away from Harry to give Tom a small bow.

"My lord. Thank you for rescuing me."

"Why do you address me as such? You are not a follower of mine," Tom asked.

"Who do you think convinced me to join you in the first place? It was Sirius," Harry said smugly.

"Welcome," Tom said leading everyone to the lounge.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Percy apparited to the gates of Hogwart's and started up towards the castle.

He seen someone coming out of the castle and towards him.

"Professor! Potter and Voldemort killed the Minister!" he panted trying to catch his breath.

"That is a problem," the Professor said. The Professor took out their wand and pointed it at Percy. "Sorry Mr. Weasley. _Avada Kedavra!_"


	13. Unexpected Alliances

Disclaimer: I still don't own it

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own it...unfortunately...

**Warning**: it's still slash...that hasn't changed either...

**A/N**: THANK YOU to my lovely reviewers (harrydraco2168: I did come home before the club!) Anyways here is the next chapter...

**Chapter Thirteen: Unexpected Alliances**

"Professor Dumbledore!" Hagrid said bursting into Dumbledore's office. "I saw a flash of green light outside my window an' when I went to see what it was, I found Percy Weasley dead!"

Dumbledore stood from his desk and headed to the fireplace. "We must inform the Minister. Please tell Minerva to come to my office and move Mr. Weasley's body to the chamber attached to the Great Hall."

Hagrid nodded and left the office. Minerva entered moments later. She sat down as Albus popped back through the floo.

"Students are to stay in doors tomorrow. The Minister has been murdered. You will take over my duties until everything is straightened out."

"As you wish," she nodded.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Harry, Hermione, and Matt returned to Hogwart's a few hours later from catching Sirius up with the current events of the wizarding world. They promised to meet up the next Hogsmeade trip to catch Sirius up on Harry's life.

They slipped into the castle and back into the common room without anyone noticing. Blaise, Neville, and Draco were waiting by the fire as they stepped in.

"Did everything go as planned?" Draco asked Harry as he pulled him into his lap in a chair by the fire.

Harry glanced at Neville not wanting to give away any secrets. Draco saw the exchange an quickly stated Neville had been suspicious of what was going on so Blaise an Draco finally told him what was going on.

"And you're okay with this Neville?" Harry asked.

"I wasn't at first, but I can understand why. Plus I feel like there is something Dumbledore is hiding from me as well," Neville said from beside Blaise.

"Just remember you can't tell anyone," Harry said.

Neville nodded as they door to the common room opened as Severus walked in, his robes billowing behind him.

"It is very late and you should all be in bed. Miss Granger, if you would accompany me to my office for a moment,"

Hermione nodded ans said good night to the boys as she followed her lover out the door. Harry burst into a fit of laughter as soon as th door was closed.

"Poor Hermione," Neville said shaking his head.

This time they all laughed at the clueless boy.

"It's okay Neville. They are seeing each other, but don't tell anyone that either," Draco said while running his hands through Harry's hair.

"It is late and I'm heading to bed," Blaise said standing.

Before they others knew what had happened, Blaise had Neville wrapped in his arms kissing him passionately. Neville tensed at first but relaxed and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Come Neville. You're staying with me tonight," Blaise said grabbing Neville's hand leading him to his an Draco's room.

"That was unexpected," Harry said standing pulling Draco up with him.

"Not really. Blaise has had a crush on Neville since last year. Come on love. Let's go to Cbed," as Draco lead them to Harry's room.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

The next morning the Ministry still didn't know who had killed the Minister and Percy Weasley.

Th only possible witness was a guard who had been stunned and obliviated.

The Wizengamot proclaimed Arthur Weasley acting Minister until elections were held the following summer.

Harry was sad Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had lost a child but was happy for Mr. Weasley and his new position.

Luna wandered over to th Slytherin table a few days later with a letter in her hand.

"Hello everyone. Can we meet in the ROR after dinner? I have something to tell you all."

"Of course," Hermione said. The dreamy girl stayed and ate lunch with the Slytherins before thy all headed off to their afternoon classes.

That evening once they had settled into the room, Luna stood before them to tell about the letter she received.

"Fred and George Weasley have decided to join the Dark Lord," she stated calmly.

"What? Why?" Harry asked.

"I am dating both of them and I persuaded them to. They are supposed to be talking to Bill and Charlie about joining us."

Harry stood suddenly forgetting Draco was in his lap.

"Sorry Draco, but I must go speak with Tom," Harry said heading out of the room. Harry ran to Matt's office and was soon entering Malfoy Manner.

"Hokey!" Harry called a house elf.

"How can Hokey help Harry Potter sir?"

"I need to speak with Tom," Harry said politely.

"He will be back shortly," the elf said before bowing and disappariting.

Harry started wandering the house waiting on Tom to return. He stopped by a door on the second floor where he heard muffled voices. He opened the door to reveal something he never thought he would ever see.

Narcissa was bent over a table being thrust into by someone who was not her husband.

Harry finally found his voice to speak as the couple finished their love making. They turned to see Harry staring in disbelief.

"Mr. Weasley?!"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

_A/N: he he...cliff hanger...don't worry you'll find out why Harry needed to rush and see Tom in the next chapter..._


	14. The World Turned Upside Down

Chapter 14 Disclaimer: I wish I owned it…I need to pay for college….

Warning: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SLASHINESS…NOT MUCH…BUT YOU ARE WARNED

A/N: Sorry for the long wait…school is evil but it is finally over with now so I have more time to write…I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 14: The World Turned Upside Down

Harry decided he couldn't take anymore shock. He turned around to give then time to make them selves presentable. Mr. Weasley was bright red while Narcissa pretended nothing happened.

"Harry! How nice to see you. Would you like some tea?" she asked ushering him to sit down.

"What about Mrs. Weasley?! What about Lucius?!" Harry blurted out.

Sirius walked into the room sitting next to Harry. He had been staying with the Malfoys so they wouldn't alert Dumbles to his return.

"What's wrong kid?" Sirius asked wrapping his arm around Harry's shoulders. "I heard yelling."

Harry took a deep breath and told Sirius about rushing to see Tom and ending up finding Mr. Weasley and Narcissa.

"I probably could have handled the news if they sat me down and told me first, but to catch them in the act…" Harry finished.

"Let me try to explain Harry." Arthur said settling across from Harry. "I once loved Molly, but over the years she has changed from the woman I fell I love with. She thinks Dumbledore's word is law and that he is always right. We all know that is far from the truth. Cissy and I have been seeing each other for the last year or so."

"Does anyone else know?" Harry asked thinking of Ron's reaction to this bit of information.

"No, only the Death Eaters, Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie," Narcissa said.

"What about Lucius?" Harry asked again.

"What about me?" Lucius asked strolling in on the arm of Remus.

"This is too much for one day," Harry said placing his hands in his head. "Next thing you know you'll be telling me you have a three-some with Sirius."

Sirius coughed and Remus started stuttering. "Oh Merlin. It's true isn't it. Damn. This can't be happening," Harry said falling off the couch onto the floor. "Just Avada me right now."

"Quit being so dramatic Harry," Tom said from the door way. He had been watching the last few events unfold and decided to make an entrance. "But if you want, I'll be happy to assist you."

"This is just so wrong! Everyone is all mixed up! I don't know who is with whom! Are there any more surprises I should know about?" Harry said still not moving from the floor.

"Tahj misses you and has tried to escape to Hogwarts," Tom said.

"You know I can't take her to Hogwarts since she looks like a miniature Nagini. That's why you're looking after her," Harry said referring to the snake Tom had given him for his birthday.

"I was under the impression you wanted to speak with me, unless you want to finish catching up on the daily lives of my Death Eaters," Tom said.

Harry continued to lie motionless on the floor. Tom ordered everyone out and sat on the couch where Harry previously was.

"What did you need little one?" Tom asked dropping the mask he had put on for everyone else.

"Everything is just so messed up. My friends and people I consider my family are our followers who you TORTURE every meeting and threaten to KILL if they don't please you. I have turned into a cold blooded killer, something I told myself I never would be…" Harry trailed off.

"I understand what you're saying Harry, but how do you expect me to get obedience if I don't have a way of persuasion," Tom said looking down at the boy.

Harry sat up still not lifting his head, "I know you must but there has to be some other way for you to deal with my friends and family."

Tom sat contemplating what the young boy had said. The group he was talking about had been loyal to both Harry and himself for a while. Lucius and Severus were close enough to be considered his friends. Tom lifted Harry to the seat beside him.

"How about for now, the Weasleys, Remus, Sirius, the children, and a few others will answer to you. You are my equal. Does that sound okay?"

Harry nodded giving a small smile. No one he cared for would be tortured and killed. "What about Lucius and Severus?"

"Don't worry Harry. I know just what to do," Tom said wrapping an arm around the young man.

"Are you going to tell the Death Eaters who killed Percy Weasley?" Harry grinned.

"I will reveal that information at the next Death Eater meeting. I think everyone else needs a surprise besides you."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

When Harry returned to Hogwarts, he was blindfolded as soon as he stepped into the Slytherin common room. Strong arms wrapped themselves around his waste as a soft breath played across his ear.

"It's not nice to run out when you don't know that I had plans for us," Draco said seductively.

Draco led Harry into his room where he sat him gently on the center of the bed. Draco removed the blindfold as he pressed his lips against Harry's. He slid his tongue across the soft lips as he asked for entrance. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and proceeded to deepen the kiss. Once they broke apart Harry had a chance to look at the room. Instead of the two beds that were normally in the dormitory, there was one king sized bed covered in roses. There were candles floating around the room.

"I know we have been waiting love, but I think it's time we showed each other how much we love each other," Draco said wrapping his arms around Harry.

"I think you're right Dray," Harry said slowly taking off Draco's clothes.

They undressed each other sharing light kisses and touches. Draco sat back to admire his Harry.

"You are beautiful. Don't ever think you aren't."

Harry blushed as he pulled Draco down for another kiss. As they broke the kiss Draco reached over to the bed side table and retrieved a jar of lubricant. Harry smiled in anticipation. This was his first time, and with the one he loved. Draco was gentle. He talked to Harry the entire time he was preparing him and whispered how much he loved him as he entered Harry. Soon they were moving at a slow rhythm but soon the room was filled with sounds of passion as Harry and Draco climaxed together. Draco collapsed beside Harry and pulled the other boy to him.

"That was amazing," Harry said snuggling closer to Draco.

"I know love, I know."

"I love you Draco," Harry said slipping off to sleep.

"I love you too," Draco said as they both slept that night with no worries of the days to come.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Dumbledore sat in his office thinking behind his desk.

'This decision carries a lot of weight. If I chose wrong, no telling what may occur.'

He had been sitting contemplating for hours on his decision. People had come to speak with him but he had waved them off telling them he needed time to himself to consider what he should do.

"I have come a decision. This weeks password will be Chocolate frogs."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

The Dark Lord called a Death Eater into his office soon after Harry had left. He summoned Lucius and Severus. The two walked in moments later wondering why they had been summoned.

"My old comrades. After a talk with Harry, some things are going to change around here. Starting with you two."

The two paled drastically, only thinking they were about to meet their deaths.

Tom chuckled at the sight which left the two with confused looks on their faces.

"Harry doesn't wish those close to him be tortured or killed any longer. He is taking control over certain Death Eaters, but as for you two, I have something else planned. Lucius roll up your left sleeve."

Lucius did as he was told. He was weary of what the Dark Lord had in mind, but he knew better than to go against his master. Tom pointed his wand to Lucius' forearm and started chanting in parseltongue. When he was finished, Lucius let out a scream as pain ripped through his arm. Once he regained himself, he looked down to see an unblemished forearm. Tom turned to Severus and performed the same to him.

"You both have been faithful followers. You have been therefore me when others have not. I could say I consider you both friends. From now on, you will be an equal to Harry and me. You will no longer have to bow and you may address me as Tom while we're in private. Harry and I will work out a way to let you know when you will be summoned."

"My lord…Tom," Severus started to say, "We are forever grateful for this. We thank you."

"Severus is quite right," Lucius agreed. "We will always be faithful to you."

"I have no doubts. It would do you good to remember that this decision was only possible because of Harry," Tom said.

"We will not forget my lord…errr…Tom," Lucius said.

They gave an awkward bow as Tom dismissed them. Some habits are hard to break.

Lucius apparited straight home to give Narcissa the good news as Severus apparited back to Hogwart's trying to figure out what he was going to tell that old coot now.


	15. A Boy Forgotten

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it….I'll buy it if she decides to sell it on e-bay though…

**Warnings: **Slash…if you don't know that by now, then there is no hope for you.

**A/N: **Here is the next chapter in our adventure. I have written the next couple of chapters and will post those within the next couple of weeks. Enjoy and please review…

**Chapter 15: A Boy Forgotten**

Severus went straight to Dumbledore's office after leaving Tom's. _'That's going to take getting used to.'_ He made his way through the corridors until he reached the stone gargoyle that guarded the Headmasters office. He murmured the password and waited for the gargoyle to jump out of the way, but when it didn't Severus started to get impatient. _'Old fool must have changed the bloody password again.'_

Just as he was about to give up the gargoyle moved to let him the winding staircase.

"Enter," the cheery voice of Dumbledore as Severus knocked.

"The Dark Lord has made an unexpected move," Severus said after declining a lemon drop and tea. "He has removed my mark and claimed me as his equal." He neglected to tell him Lucius also had his marked removed. He didn't need to know everything.

Dumbledore sat behind his desk trying to figure out why the Dark Lord would make such a move.

"This means you will have access to more vital information."

"Naturally," Snape sneered at the old fool for stating the obvious. Not that he was going to tell him anything important anyway.

"This will hopefully work out for the greater good," Dumbledore said.

"Of course sir. If that is all, I'm off to bed." With a nod from Dumbledore, Severus swept out of the office down to his chambers to where Hermione was waiting.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

The day came too early for everyone. Soon all the Slytherins had found out that Tom had removed Lucius and Severus's mark.

"I knew Tom was going to do something but I didn't realize he was going to do something like this," Harry said sitting between Draco and Hermione in the Great Hall eating breakfast.

"I think it's wonderful," gushed Hermione.

"Come on everyone. It's a Hogsmeade weekend," Blaise exclaimed.

The group rose from their seats and proceeded out of the Great Hall to outside the castle. They talked happily amongst themselves as they went through the small village. In Honeydukes, Neville pulled Harry to the side.

"May we talk later…about something…privately," Neville said quietly.

"Of course," Harry said looking at a bar of chocolate. "Meet me in the ROR at 9:00 p.m."

With a nod, Neville left to find his own sweets to take back to the castle. The rest of the day flew by as the friends spent the day wandering around Hogsmeade. They arrived back at the castle to have dinner before lounging in the common room. Neville slipped out a little before nine followed by Harry. Neville was already in the room when Harry arrived. They placed several silencing spells up as they settled down in two cozy seats in front of the fireplace the room had conjured.

"Harry, I am about to let you read a letter I received a couple of weeks ago. I haven't showed anyone, because I had to have time to accept what was written. After you read it, you will know why I asked to meet with you." Neville said handing Harry a letter from his gran.

_Neville,_

_I have raised you for many years, but as my time grows short, I must let you know the terrible secret that has been kept from you. I was obliviated by Dumbledore many years ago; by as my age and health grows weary, the spell is slowly starting to undo itself. I do not see all of my memories, but I do see flashes of what I used to know. It is enough to figure out what happened. Let me start out by saying Frank and Alice loved you like you were their own son, but you weren't. Alice had an accident during Auror training that left her unable to have children. Not anyone knew this except Frank, Dumbledore, and I. Around the time Harry Potter was born; Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange also had a son. Their son, Seth Rodolphus Lestrange was kidnapped one night during a raid by the Auror's. He was given to the Longbottoms to be raised away from the Dark. Dumbledore helped place blocks on your power and abilities when he performed an illegal blood adoption on you. Bellatrix found out who had her son and went after them. That is why Frank and Alice were tortured. Dumbledore modified the Lestrange's memories and said you could have been the boy mentioned in the prophecy so no one question why Bellatrix tortured the Longbottoms. They trusted his word and did not investigate. I know Harry won't stay on Dumbledore's side in this war. I just hope that you make me proud and accept all that has happened and try to do better for yourself. I love you and you will always be my grandson._

_Love,_

_Your Grandmother_

Harry looked up at Neville with disbelief. "What?!" _'How could Dumbledore mess with another life?'_

Neville just sat staring at the fire. "I have had time to deal with this on my own, but it is time. I have made my decision. Harry, could you take me to the Dark Lord? And to my parents?"

"Of course," Harry said standing walking towards the door as Neville stood up and followed him quietly.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Tom sat in his office going over plans to further take over the ministry as Harry, Matt, and Neville Longbottom entered.

"Tom, could you please call for Bellatrix and Rodolphus please," Harry asked.

"What for Harry? Why is the Longbottom boy with you?"

"You will find out as soon as they get here. Now, if you could summon them now that would be great," Harry said getting impatient.

Tom motioned for Matt to step forward and roll up his sleeve. He left as soon as Tom had called his two followers. Moments later, Bellatrix and Rodolphus came in the room and bowed to Tom.

"We are here my lord," Bellatrix said standing. "What do you request of us?"

"It was not I who wished to contact you," Tom said gesturing towards Harry.

Harry nodded to Neville who handed the letter to the three adults in the office. They sat on the couch on called a house elf for tea as they read through the letter sent from Mrs. Longbottom. Neville was once again staring at the fire as he heard a whisper from across the room.

"Seth? Is it really you?" said the shaky voice of Rodolphus.

Neville simply turned and nodded.

"I have my baby back!" Bellatrix shrieked as she grabbed a shocked Neville in her arms, all traces of insanity vanished.

"My, this is a time for surprises," Tom mumbled from behind his desk.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

After promises to come for Christmas, Harry, Neville, and Matt returned to Hogwarts to break the news to their friends. They entered the common room and gathered their friends into Draco and Blaise's room. After several silencing spells, Harry proceeded to tell them about the letter, going to see Tom, and about Neville's real parents.

"I can't believe it. You're a Lestrange," Blaise said wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

"Guess what a shock it was to me," Neville said closing his eyes. It had been a very trying day for the teen.

"Maybe having her son back will help Bella with her little insanity problem," Harry pondered aloud.

"I think so, you seen how she seemed so normal when she hugged and talked me," Neville said.

"What would you like us to address you by?" asked Hermione.

Neville opened his eyes and sat up to look around his group of friends. "I can't change what has happened. I can only accept it. You may address me as Seth and tomorrow I will announce to the school my new name."

"Are you sure that's a good idea to let Dumbledore know?" Draco said from his bed.

"Yes, that way we can let Dumbledore know that we all know the truth of what he's been doing," Harry said.

"I think we should wait until we have the blocks lifted off of his power and abilities and figure out a way to negate the blood adoption, and then let the new Seth enter the Great Hall one morning taking everyone by surprise," Hermione concluded.

There were many murmurs of agreements amongst the friends as they bid each other goodnight and went their respective ways.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

The days progressed into weeks and was soon nearing Christmas break. The group of friends was making plans to meet together during the holidays at Malfoy Manor where Harry would be staying. As they were finalizing their plans, Snape swooped into the common room with his robes billowing behind him.

"Do you think if you ask him, he will teach me how he does that?" Harry whispered to Hermione which made her giggle.

"Mr. Potter, the Headmaster wants to speak with you. The password is Bertie Bott's," Snape said without the usual malice behind his words. Lucius and he had taken in what the Dark Lord said and had not forgotten what Harry had done for them.

"Would you happen to know what he wants? I would like to go in prepared if I could," Harry said rising from the couch.

"It is about where you are staying for the holidays."

"Thank you sir," Harry said heading out the door of the common room.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Harry spoke the password and was soon sitting in front of Professor Dumbledore.

"You wished to speak with me sir," Harry asked eyeing the Headmaster.

"Yes. Lemon drop?"

"Sure, that sounds delightful sir. Thank you," Harry said plopping a couple of the candies in his mouth.

Dumbledore was taken back. Usually people declined his drops. Harry was the first student to ever accept a lemon drop. He shook his head and got down to business.

"Harry, I know you have planned to go to Malfoy Manor for the Christmas holidays, but I must insist you stay here. It is not safe for you there."

Harry stared at the floor for a moment before looking up at Dumbledore with tears in his eyes. "Why can't I stay with the Malfoy's sir? I was fine during the summer holidays. I promise nothing will happen to me. Can't I have a little bit of happiness before I defeat Voldemort?"

Dumbledore picked up a paper clip from his desk and tapped it with his wand. "This is a portkey. If you see you are in danger, just hold the portkey and say 'lemon drop' and it will bring you right into my office.

"Thank you sir! Thank you so much. You don't know what this means to me! You're like a grandfather! Thank you!" Harry said launching himself around the desk to give Dumbledore a hug.

'_He thinks of me like a grandfather? I may have more control over him then I think. That is good.'_

"You may go Harry."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Harry ran all the way to the common room. Once he entered, through fits of laughter, he told his friends what had happened. Soon everyone was laughing uncontrollably.

"I can't believe you made yourself cry!" Blaise exclaimed.

"I can't believe he actually bought that," Pansy shrieked through her laughter.

"I'm proud of my little Slytherin," Draco said running his hands through Harry's hair.

They group laughed and joke into the night. Everyone couldn't wait to go home for the holidays and help Harry and Tom take over the wizarding world. This was going to be a fantastic holiday.


	16. Christmas

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own it...damn it...

**Warnings:** All the same warnings as before...

**A/N: **Here is the next chapter in our adventure. I hope you enjoy...review if you like...

**Chapter 16: Christmas**

Christmas time around Malfoy Manor was a festive time. Everyone had rode the train to King's Cross and had been picked up by Narcissa. Harry was excited to spend Christmas with all his family and friends. After much begging, Harry had talked Tom into throwing a Christmas party for all his followers. Harry also told him it would be a great time to reveal who killed Percy Weasley because Tom had said it himself 'everyone else needed a surprise besides Harry'. Narcissa had taken everyone to Diagon Alley to do their Christmas shopping a week before Christmas. Everyone was still shopping, but Harry returned for a meeting with Tom, Lucius, and Severus.

"Hello everyone," Harry said entering Tom's office.

A collective 'hello' rang from the three men but they stayed lost in their own thoughts. "What are you thinking about?"

"We're trying to figure out a way to slowly change laws without people noticing too much," Tom said from behind his desk.

Harry sat in a chair to the left of the desk. He couldn't get his mind to focus so he decided to have a little fun. He conjured a light bulb and floated it towards Tom. About this time, Lucius and Severus noticed the movement. They watched with curiosity as Harry had it floating above Tom's head. He was waiting for the right moment. Moments later Tom looked up and was about to speak the idea he had, but didn't get to say because Lucius and Severus were laughing at him as Harry was trying to hold his concentration. Tom looked up to see a lit light bulb floating above his head like in old muggle cartoons. When Tom had gone to speak, Harry had spoken _lumos_ which caused the bulb to burn brightly.

"Harry! This isn't the time for messing around!" Tom fumed. He hated being laughed at.

"I'm sorry Tom. I couldn't resist!" Harry said finally letting his laughter out.

"Tom, what was your idea," Severus said trying to get order back to their group.

"I was thinking with Arthur in charge to have him sign small unnoticeable bills that will implement the changes."

Lucius looked thoughtful. "That would work, but what of the Wizengamot?"

"That's easy," Harry said. "Just look at all the Death Eaters that people don't know they are Death Eaters, I included. We all hold seats in the Wizengamot, and Neville and I hold two. It's quite simple really."

The three men looked at Harry wondering how he learned all of this. He seemed to sense what they were thinking because he simply said "Hermione" with a shrug.

"If that's settled then, I think our next meeting should include Arthur so we can start drafting the legislation," Tom said.

"Before we all go our separate ways for the night, what do you know of blood adoptions?" Harry asked the group.

"I know they are very effective and there are too many known ways to undo them," Severus said.

"I do know of one way, but no one ever does it because they can not afford it," Lucius said.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"The goblins. They use their own form of magic not known to many. Mainly blood rituals, but they can undo it. It will cost a small fortune though. As I said, no one ever does it because no one can afford it," Lucius said.

"I will send a letter to the goblins to set everything up," Harry said smiling.

"But you don't have that kind of money to help Seth," Lucius said wondering exactly how rich Harry was.

"I assure you my dear Lucius, I am wealthier than almost all the pureblood families in Britain. Probably all of them by now come to think of it," Harry said. With a nod to the others he was off to send a letter to Gornuk, leader of the Goblins.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Christmas Eve came faster than everyone expected. Harry, Tom, Lucius, and Severus met numerous times with Arthur drafting legislation to start changing the wizarding for the better. Harry and Seth, with the help of Narcissa, were going to Gringott's to get Seth's adoption negated. Seth wanted it to be a surprise on Christmas morning to his parents.

"I still can't believe your parents are the Lestrange's," Harry said as they walked down the bustling street.

"I couldn't at first, but now, I kinda like it. You have to admit Bella isn't acting as insane as she was, almost normal even," Seth said.

"I'm just so happy for her, and for you too Seth," Narcissa said wrapping her scarf tighter around her neck.

"Thanks Aunt Cissa."

They entered Gringott's and a goblin took them straight to Gornuk. He asked Harry and Narcissa to wait in an antechamber off to the side of the ritual room. "Don't worry. It will only take a few hours and he will be in pain afterwards, but everything will be set right once again."

"Thank you Gornuk," Harry said shaking the little goblins hand.

"Anything for Harry Potter," he said leading Seth into the other room.

Hours later after the sky had grown dark, Gornuk came out of the room. "Everything is complete. He is lying in a bed in a room adjacent to this one. You may use the floo from there to return him back to your home."

Harry and Narcissa entered into the room Gornuk led them to. Lying there was Seth, but he wasn't the boy Harry remembered. His face no longer round, but pronounced like Narcissa and Bella's, his shoulders were broad like Rodolphus', his hair was about to his shoulders and he was about the same height.

"He's very handsome. Not that he wasn't handsome before but I mean now," Harry stuttered.

Narcissa just laughed at his predicament. "It's okay Harry. I know what you mean."

They flooed Seth and themselves back to the manor where they laid Seth in his room to sleep. They headed to their separate rooms to get a good nights sleep.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Christmas morning came to early for the adults and not early enough for the teens.

Harry awoke next to Draco and slipped out of bed. He ran to Tom's room and burst in without knocking.

"Get up! Get up! It's Christmas! There is presents waiting for us to open them!" Harry said jumping on the bed like a little kid.

"Why did you have to wake me for that?" Tom said groggily. "Get off me Potter."

"So we're back to Potter now," Harry said climbing under the covers with Tom snuggling beside him.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Giving my favorite Dark Lord what he always wanted of course," Harry said innocently.

"Leave Potter before I make you regret it"

"Fine, see if you get your present," Harry said with mock anger climbing out of the bed. "I will just have to tell a certain someone you have been a bad boy and deserve to sleep on the couch this evening once she gets here."

"No need for that. I'm getting up and I'll meet you downstairs," Tom said with a sigh of defeat.

Harry smirked and went downstairs to open presents with everyone else. When he walked into the doorway, he smiled at the sight. Lucius, Narcissa, Severus, Hermione, Arthur, Sirius, Remus, Bella, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Blaise, and Draco.

"Psst. Harry."

Harry turned to see Seth awake. "Do you think you can announce my entrance?"

Harry smiled. "Of course."

Harry strolled into the room, "Everyone. May I have your attention please? Thank you. Now, there is one present that must be given before all the others. Bella, Rodolphus please stand." They did as they were told and everyone was curious to what Harry was doing. "It took a lot of gold, but may I present, Seth Rodolphus Lestrange!"

Neville walked confidently into the living room and up to his parents. "Merry Christmas," he said giving them both hugs.

"It's my boy!" Bella shrieked. "Thank you for your help Harry."

Everyone was happy to see Seth was finally himself and even happier Bella wasn't acting insane anymore.

"Now, presents!" Harry exclaimed.

They sorted through the gifts and proceeded to open them. Tom joined them and started opening his gifts as everyone was already half way through their own piles.

Harry unwrapped Hermione's present. It was of course a book. _Kama Sutra. 'What an odd title' _He seen it was book marked on one page. "Mione, what kind of book is this?"

"You always wanted to know how we get our legs into that position. Well, it's all in the book. I even marked the page for you," she said with a blush. Harry laughed and gave her a hug.

After Harry had opened all his presents, he noticed he didn't have one from Draco. Harry frowned but decided to let the thought go and wait on Tom to open the present he had got him. Tom picked up the box that was from Harry. He read the note on top and peaked into the box. He shook his head and started laughing. Soon everyone was looking at the Dark Lord. They still weren't used to his new attitude.

"What's so funny Tom," Hermione asked. Tom just handed her the note and the present and told her to read the note first.

_Tom,_

_Merry Christmas! I know you still have dreams of taking over the world. Don't deny it. So the other day when I was out shopping I decided just to buy it for you. Enjoy!_

_Harry_

Hermione opened the present to see a globe sitting inside of the box. She too started laughing and the note and globe was soon passed around to everyone. The morning was festive and everyone enjoyed a good lunch prepared by the elves. Dobby had popped in and cried hysterically to Harry for the large assortment of socks he was given.

Soon Seth, Blaise, Harry, Draco, Hermione, Lucius, Severus, and Tom were sitting in the living room with a cup of hot chocolate.

"Harry, when is Luna supposed to get here?" Blaise asked. He had spent much time getting to know the Ravenclaw and like the others had grown very fond of her.

"Actually her portkey should be activating any moment. Thanks by the way," Harry said looking at Tom.

"Don't mention it. She is very enlightening."

Luna dropped in but instead of landing on the floor she landed right in the middle of the table. "Hello everyone. Merry Christmas. Harry, I found the sheep. It was fraternizing with the goat."

"Dammit!" Harry grumbled fishing a galleon out of his pocket, handing it over to Luna. "Bet you another galleon that the bagpipes are up the ash tree."

"Very well, I will accept your money," Luna said solemnly and shook Harry's hand.

Everyone was staring at the two wondering when they lost their minds. Harry and Luna acted like it was an everyday occurrence so they let it go.

"I think we all need to go start getting ready for the party tonight," Tom said standing.

Everyone said their goodbyes until later as Harry started to go to his room.

"And just where do you think you are going? I haven't given you your present yet," Draco said wrapping his arms around Harry.

"I thought you had forgotten," Harry whispered.

"I wouldn't ever forget about you Harry. Come to my room. It's in there."

They walked up to Draco's room and entered. Harry sat on the bed as Draco retrieved the gift from the bedside table. "Here Harry."

Harry opened the small box. Inside was the Malfoy crest ring. "Dray, it's beautiful."

"Think of it like a promise ring of sorts."

"Do you mean it?" Harry asked with a shaky voice.

"Of course I do. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Where is my present? Or did you not get me one?" Draco asked.

Harry turned around and lifted up his shirt. On the small of his back was two snakes intertwined. They were both black, but each had different colored eyes. Harry insisted they have his and Draco's eyes. Draco stared at the beautiful tattoo that was on his lovers back.

"I was hoping if you liked mine, that I could get you the same one. Like bonding tattoos," Harry said worried at what Draco would think.

"I would love too! When are we going?"

Harry grabbed Draco and kissed him passionately with plans to go tomorrow to Diagon Alley. They broke apart before things got out of hand. They had a party to get ready for that evening.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"Welcome my fellow Death Eaters!" Tom said from the grand staircase. The crowd was assembled in the Entrance hall waiting to be let into the banquet room. "As you can see there has been many changes. All of which are only possible with Harry by my side. There are some other changes you aren't aware of though." He nodded to Harry, Severus and Lucius to join at his side. "Harry is not marked because he is my equal. I want to bring your attention to Severus and Lucius. They have been faithful followers and I consider them friends. They had their marks removed and proclaimed equal with Harry and myself. You will treat them with the same respect you treat Harry and I."

There was a murmur of 'yes my lord' through out the Hall.

"Once last thing before we begin the festivities. I know you were wondering who killed Percy Weasley," Tom said.

"Wait, may I do something really quick. The portkey isn't set to arrive for another few minutes anyway," Harry asked. Tom nodded and Harry stepped forward. "Please raise your hand if you think Severus is the one who killed Percy Weasley." Every hand in the hall went up, even Lucius'.

"As much as I would like to take the credit, it was not I who did," Severus said to the stunned crowd.

"As I was saying, let me introduce you to the one who killed Percy Weasley. The person who helps me stay one step ahead of Dumbledore. Even though you might not believe it, the love of my life for many years."

When Tom finished his speech, the person landed on the step next to him. They wore a black cloak with the hood pulled over their face. She wrapped her arms around Tom in a hug and kissed him lightly on the lips. She lowered her hood as you heard Tom's voice boom across the hall.

"Everyone! May I present Minerva McGonagall!"


	17. Powers, New Recruits, and Kidnappings

**Disclaimer: **I had a dream I owned Harry Potter...but I also dreamed I had magical powers...

**Warnings:** Contains slash...and other things...you should know this by now...

**A/N: **Here is the next chapter in our journey. sorry it took a while...it's hard finding inspiration and trying to work...Enjoy!

**Chapter 17: Powers, New Recruits, and Kidnappings**

No one said a word or dared to breathe as Professor McGonagall wrapped an arm around Tom.

"Hello Severus. I hope you won't tell that bastard. I would hate for you to be murdered in your sleep if you told," she said sweetly.

Severus stood gaping like a fish like everyone else in the hall besides Harry. "Of course," he finally said.

"Enjoy the party!" Tom said leading Minerva down the stairs into the Banquet Hall.

Draco rushed to Harry followed by the rest of the kids.

"You knew! You knew and you didn't even tell us!" Draco exclaimed.

"You never had to _see_ them," Harry said with a shudder.

"How did they end up together?" Hermione asked.

"From what Tom has told me, they were at Hogwarts together. That's all he would say. I don't think I want to know," Harry said.

"I agree," Blaise said grabbing Seth by the waist. The group headed into the Hall to enjoy the Christmas party that was already in full swing.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

The party was a success and it was the day before New Year's. Harry, Seth, Tom, Lucius, and Severus were assembled into the dueling room. They were going to unblock Seth's power. Harry was there to observe and be moral support.

"First, Seth, please stand in the middle of the room. We will start the incantation and you will start to feel a tingling sensation over your body. The tingling then will turn into slight discomfort, but after that everything should be okay. It's very simple really, but no one ever bothers it because if there is a block on your power, it's usually for a legitimate reason."

Seth nodded for them to begin. Tom, Lucius, and Severus spread out around Seth and started chanting in Latin. Ten minutes into the ritual, Seth started screaming, but he didn't move. The three drop their wands and Seth collapsed onto the floor.

He looked at the three with a sneer. "Slight discomfort? SLIGHT DISCOMFORT!? That bloody hurt!"

Harry just laughed. "Well, sorry. I'm glad none of my power is blocked. Who knows? Maybe your potions will improve now."

"Harry, would you mind if we perform a spell to see if any of your power has been blocked? I know you are already very powerful, but I would like to do it to make sure Dumbles hasn't meddled where he doesn't belong once again," Tom said.

Harry nodded as Tom started waving his wand around Harry. A few complicated movements later, he stopped and looked at Harry incredulously.

"Harry, do you know that you are using only 30 of your full power? Dumbles has put a block on you too," Tom said not looking away from the boy in front of him. Lucius and Severus stared wide-eyed at the teen.

"Dear Merlin! If he's only using 30, wait until he's had it unblocked!" Lucius exclaimed.

Harry just shook his head. "Let's get this over with," he said standing where Seth stood moments before.

The three men started all over again, this time with Harry. Soon the dueling room was filled with screams of Harry. Everyone in the house rushed up to the room to find out what was wrong.

"What are you doing to him?! Stop!" Draco shouted seeing Harry in so much pain.

"They can't. They are unblocking his power," Seth told the group of people watching. "Dumbles apparently blocked his full potential also."

Harry's screaming stopped and they ran over to him. Severus looked at Harry for a moment and then asked him to take down his occlumency shields. Harry did as he was told and the group backed away from him.

His power was practically rolling off of him. The temperature in the room was slowly rising and the air was dancing around Harry. Harry put back up his shields and everyone let out the breath they had been holding.

"That was scary," Hermione whispered leaning into Severus.

"I felt as if I were going to suffocate," Blaise murmured.

"We will see you guys tonight at the meeting," Draco said before grabbing Harry and practically sprinting to his room.

As soon as the door closed, Draco pinned Harry against it.

"That was amazing…and very…hot," Draco said sucking on Harry's neck undoing his clothing.

"Dray, please, can you wait until later? I need to rest." Harry said practically falling asleep in Draco's arms.

"Anything love," Draco said laying Harry in bed and kissing him lightly on his lips.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"Harry, may I speak with you?" Tom asked as Harry walked down the hall.

"Sure," Harry said entering Tom's office.

"How's your training coming?" he asked.

"Good," Harry said. "I'm glad I'm learning to train my power before I go back to school. Just think if Dumbles knew."

"Quite right, but we need to discuss the people wishing to join our ranks." Tom said. "How would you like to 'induct' the Bill, Charlie, Fred and George Weasley?"

Harry sat and thought for a moment. "I don't want to do the whole torture thing. Let me talk to them first, and then we'll see okay. I want to make sure they know what they are getting into."

"Of course Harry," Tom nodded as Harry stood to arrange a meeting with the Weasleys.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

The four Weasleys portkeyed into Malfoy Manor the next day at lunch time to meet with Harry. He provided a hearty lunch for the five of them which they ate talking about small things until everyone had their fill.

"Well, let's all go to the sitting room so that we can have our discussion," Harry said standing and leading the four into the other room. They arrange themselves into comfortable positions and waited on Harry to speak.

"Why do you want to join Tom?" Harry asked.

They all sat looking at one another. Bill finally answered for them. "We know Dumbledore isn't doing what's best for everyone. Just what is best for himself. We've spoken to our father about this and we have come to a decision to stand on your side, even though I think Fred and George had more persuasion than we did."

"What of Fleur though? Won't she have something to say about it?" Harry asked.

"Actually we are no longer together. She…well…see…she caught me in quite a predicament," Bill started.

"So that's what you call it these days," Fred said.

"What my dear brother is trying to say is that Fleur caught Bill shagging another girl," George said.

"Well, things were going downhill and I didn't mean for it to get that far," Bill started to say, but Harry waved him off.

"I don't need to know the details. You seem sincere, but I need a way to prove that you are on our side. It's more for Tom's reassurance than mine," Harry said.

"Of course. What would you like us to do?" Charlie asked.

"I'm not quite sure."

"Harry, can you make us a portkey that will take people straight to the dungeons here?" Fred asked.

"Sure, I can get Tom to make you one. Why?"

"Don't ask questions you don't want answers to," George said.

"I think you're right," Harry said leaving the room to have Tom make a portkey for the Weasleys.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

The holidays were drawing to a close and everyone was lounging around the sitting room enjoying each other's company. Harry was dozing off to sleep in Draco's lap when a loud crash was heard from the dungeons followed by yelling.

"What in Merlin's name is that?" Blaise said rising heading towards the basement.

Everyone followed down to the dungeons. When they reached the cells, they saw Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie standing in front of…

"You kidnapped the rest of the Weasley's," Draco exclaimed.

"Yes, we made it look like the family was kidnapped as an attack against Dad," Bill said.

"Yeah, they were at Headquarters alone," Charlie stated.

"Are they still using _my _house as headquarters?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, they are." Charlie told him.

"I do hope Madam Bones gets my investigation over with soon. Then I will kick that old bastard out!" Sirius replied haughtily.

Harry felt guilty. He had forgotten all about Madam Bones investigating Sirius's trial. He needed to get a hold of Gornuk to see what the Goblins could do to help speed things along.

"Don't worry Sirius," Harry said. "For now, let's figure out what to do with them."

The Weasleys locked in the cell stood dumbfounded. "How could you do this Harry?! We were always looking out for your best interests! Why did you join You-Know-Who!" came from the voices inside the cell.

"Don't blame me for any of this. Blame Dumbledore." Harry said leaving to conspire with everyone else on what to do.


	18. Breaking Free

**DISCLAIMER:** I still don't own it...damn...

**Warnings: **Swearing and sexual situations ahead...

**A/N: **Here is the next part in our journey. Sorry for the delay...I still don't understand why money has to rule the world, but oh well. Part of this story was written by my muse...he's pretty nifty...even though I think he needs to update his stories instead of helping write mine...Enjoy!

**Chapter 18 Breaking Free**

"Good to see you again Harry," Gornuk said as Harry, Sirius, Lucius, and Tom, all in disguise, settled into the goblins office.

"Good to see you too," he said shaking the hand of the small goblin.

It was the day before the students were due to return to Hogwart's and Harry received an owl to meet with the Head Goblin about Sirius' hearing and to discuss other matters the Goblin had not named.

"This meeting is to discuss the matters of Sirius Black's hearing as well as your inheritances that you will be receiving when you come of age," Gornuk stated. "As far as the goblins know, Madam Bones cleared Sirius a week ago and will make the announcement later today at the scheduled press conference. The paperwork has already been settled so that as soon as this knowledge is made public, all of Mr. Black's estates, vaults, and other belongings will be back into his control since he is no longer considered dead. This is usually a long process but we sped things up to help Harry better."

They nodded in agreement as Harry spoke. "That is good to know things with Sirius will be handled but what were you talking about earlier. What inheritances?"

"It is all stated in your parents will," Gornuk replied.

"I've never seen a will," Harry exclaimed.

"Neither have I!" Sirius said standing from his chair.

"Calm down gentlemen," Tom said sternly.

"I see that is another thing Dumbledore kept from you Harry. The goblins have the original wills here at the bank so no matter if someone thinks they have destroyed it, they haven't. We always have one," Gornuk said. Gornuk called Griphook into his office and requested him to bring the Potter's will. The small goblin returned shortly with two envelopes. He handed them both to Gornuk and bid his farewell to the group. Gornuk handed Harry the smaller of the two envelops. "This first one is a letter from your parents explaining everything that is contained in their will."

Harry opened the letter with shaky hands.

_Harry,_

_I'm sorry my son if you are reading this letter. Hopefully Sirius or Remus is able to be there for you in your life. Your father and I have to let you know of their heritage. Many people speculate that I descend from a line of squibs and am a heir to the founders or something like that (that was always Dumbledore's favorite idea) but I am not. I'm muggleborn and nothing special, but your father is the one with the secret. One of the Potter's most guarded secrets is their heritage. No one (except the Goblins) know that the Potters' are descends of Merlin and Morgana LeFey. I know all the history books says that Merlin died without an heir but that is not true. Before Merlin and Morgana were at war with each other, they were lovers. When Merlin discovered she was with him for his knowledge she fled. They had many encounters over the years until Merlin finally defeated Morgana. What many don't know is that when Morgana fled she was pregnant. She was able to hide until the child was born. She had a daughter who had a hard life, but was talented like her parents. When she was 16, she met a boy named Lawrence Potter who came from a pureblood family. They fell in love and they were married. She knew of heritage and after their first child was born, she told her husband about her parents. They decided then it needed to be kept a guarded secret from the rest of the wizarding world. Ever since then it has been passed down through the direct descendants. Many of your ancestors were Mages, but they learned through occlumency and other mind training how to keep their powers hidden from everyone. Attached is our will that leaves you everything including the Potter fortune and the LeFey fortune that has many of Merlin's possessions from when he was with Morgana. My boy, when you come of age, you will be the wealthiest wizard known to the wizarding world. I encourage you to visit the many castles that will be in your possession and the many treasures within. If you decide to take the Heritage test, then you will also have access to the vaults of Merlin, but no Potter has ever been deemed worthy. Know that your father and I love you and you will always love you. Look after yourself._

_Love your Mother_

Harry looked up from the letter into the eyes of his godfather.

"What did it say cub?" Sirius asked. The others waited on Harry to read the letter to himself before asking the contents of it.

"Fuck me," Harry said before he promptly fainted.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Gornuk couldn't help but laugh as the three started panicking about Harry fainting.

"What are you laughing at?!" Lucius yelled trying to calm Sirius down as he was attending to Harry.

"He just found out that he is a direct descendant of Merlin and Morgana LeFey."

The three stopped to turn towards the goblin.

"I'm not hearing correctly," Tom said. "I could have sworn you just said descendants of Merlin and Morgana."

"You heard correct sir," Gornuk said smugly.

Lucius had to sit himself back into his chair. _'With a heritage like that, no wonder he is powerful.'_

Harry finally awoke and sat up where he was on the floor. "I just had the craziest dream…" he started to say, but as he looked around he realized it was no dream.

"Why can't I just be normal?" Harry groaned resting his head in his hands. After setting there for a few moments he looked up with curiosity. "Why has no Potter ever been deemed worthy?"

"Well Harry, most of your ancestors have participated in the ritual but whatever deems them worthy has found none of them are," Gornuk answered.

"What do you mean 'deems them worthy'? Isn't that your job?" Sirius asked.

"No Mr. Black, Merlin himself devised this test for those who claim to be his heir. I suspect he knew he might have a child he did not know about, so this was his way of making sure if he did, they would have to be worthy in his eyes." Gornuk said calmly.

Harry couldn't take anymore shock for the day so they bid the goblin goodbye and they left to have lunch in the Leaky Cauldron before the press conference.

The crowd was gathered outside of Gringott's waiting on Madam Bones to declare her findings. The four stood to the side of the crowd and listen to Madam Bones go on and on about the injustice that occurred. Finally she got to the part they were there to witness.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! After an extensive investigation, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement declares Sirius black innocent and cleared of all charges with our deepest apologies. It has been brought to our attention by Albus Dumbledore that Sirius Black was killed in the attack last year at the ministry…"

"You have been misinformed Madam Bones!" Sirius said strolling up to the podium. Everyone was stunned to see the ex-convict.

"Sirius!" Harry yelled in delight and ran towards him. Their plan was to reveal Sirius at the right moment and have him and Harry go with Dumbles. They knew he was there and would question them. Tom and Lucius would stay in disguise and return to the manor. Sirius and Harry shared a joyful moment as the crowd dispersed and just like they predicted, Dumbledore came up and asked them to accompany him to Grimmauld Place.

They entered the run down home of the Black's and went to the kitchen to speak with the other Order members that Dumbledore had summoned on their way there. Once they were settled, Dumbledore began to speak.

"How did you get out of the veil? Wasn't it the veil of death? How long have you been back?" he asked.

"Now now my dear Dumbles. I will not answer any questions. I have been around and have discovered how things are going. I am only going to say one thing. I no longer want anything to do with the Order of the Phoenix. Please vacate my house within the hour." With a nod to Harry he left the kitchen with Harry following him to his room.

"Subtle. Do you think he will take you seriously?" Harry asked settling in Sirius's bed.

"Even if he doesn't, the house will do it for me." Sirius shrugged.

"Let's get back to the manor."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

They arrived and told the others of what happened and the teens went to pack their things for the journey in the morning.

The sun rose too early for the teens that were heading back to Hogwart's. They made the journey to King's Cross and bordered the train for the long journey. Harry told them all to change into their robes and keep their trunks shrunk in their pockets. He had a feeling they wouldn't be staying long.

They arrived in the great hall and sat in their normal places at the Slytherin table. The hall went silent as Dumbledore rose from his seat and was looking at the Slytherin table and more importantly at Seth.

"Who are you dear boy? I wasn't informed of any transfer students," Dumbledore said.

Seth stood as the rest of his friends drew their wands. "I am no transfer student. I have been here since I was eleven years old. My name is Seth Rudolphus Lestrange."

The color drained from the headmasters face as the twinkle died in his eyes. "No, you can't be…" Dumbledore raised his wand to curse Seth but Harry jumped in front of Neville.

"I'm tired of your manipulations old man. Too long have you used me as a pawn for your own gain. NO MORE! I helped Seth become who he truly is because you prevented that. I was given something you never would give me. _Freedom_. You may try and blame me but I know there is no one to blame but yourself," Harry snarled at the old man.

"You don't know what your talking about Harry. I have clearly given you too much leniency. We clearly need to put a stop to this," Dumbledore said raising his wand towards Harry.

Harry raised his wand toward his once mentor. "_CRUCIO!_" he screamed before Dumbles could get a curse out of his mouth. The whole hall couldn't believe their eyes. Their savior was using an unforgivable on the headmaster. Harry lifted the curse after a minute of Dumbledore screaming.

"Mr. Potter how could you!" McGonagall yelled as big tears rolled down her cheeks. Harry smirked inward at her acting abilities. Dumbledore mumbled something from the floor as he was trying to pick himself up.

"What was that old man? I didn't catch that," Harry said stepping towards him.

"I said the filthy muggle was supposed to beat you into OBEDIENCE!" Dumbledore said loud enough for the whole hall to hear.

Harry dropped his occlumency shields as he felt his anger building up. Without a thought, a black flame appeared in each hand as he threw them at the headmaster. Dumbledore dodged as Severus stunned McGonagall so that she wouldn't jeopardize her position.

"Let's go now!" Severus yelled. Severus, Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Millicent, Luna, Hermione and Seth gathered around Harry.

He waved his hand above his head in a swooping circle. "I have placed a secrecy spell on the entire hall. You will not be able to tell anyone of the events that occurred here except for that I have left Hogwart's. If I find that you have some how found a way to get around my spell, you WILL die a slow and painful death." Harry's eyes looked over the hall finally landing on Dumbledore. "This is far from over my dear Dumbles," Harry said as the group portkeyed into Malfoy Manor.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

They landed in the main sitting room of the manor where Tom, Lucius, Sirius, and Narcissa was having a cup of tea.

"What is the meaning of this? Aren't you all supposed to be at school?" Tom asked looking at the group.

Draco explained what happened at dinner to the adults who listened contently. "And then a black flame appeared in both of his hands and he threw them at the headmaster. Sorry Tom, but Sev had to stun McGonagall, who played her part very well, so that Dumbledore wouldn't get suspicious. After that he cast a secrecy spell on the entire hall and portkeyed us away."

Tom looked at Harry, then at the rest of the group for confirmation. "Are you sure it was black flames?" Another collective nod came and Tom sighed setting his cup down. "Harry, we're going to have to look into this new power of yours and also how you can control it at your will."

"I don't even know how I did it, I just did. I didn't even know how to do a secrecy spell, but I had a feeling I knew I could do it if I tried," Harry shrugged. "We've had a very long day and I just want to go to bed. We'll have time to work on a few things now that we are no longer in Hogwart's."

Harry and the others bid each other goodnight as they went to their separate ways. Harry went with Draco to his room that they had been sharing ever since they had gotten together. Harry grabbed a pair of pajama bottoms and headed straight to the shower.

He stepped into the shower and let the hot water sooth his aching muscles. He was so relaxed he was startled when he felt arms wrap around his waist.

"It's been a while since we have showed each other how much we love one another," Draco whispered into Harry's ear. He started nibbling on Harry's ear them moved his mouth to Harry's neck. Draco wrapped his left hand around Harry's throbbing member as his other hand moved to prepare Harry for entrance. Harry braced himself against the shower wall as Draco entered him slowly. Soon the bathroom was filled with sounds of love making between the two. Draco pounded into Harry as he released. Harry and Draco shared a passionate kiss then helped the other wash off. They got out of the shower and headed to bed for a good nights sleep.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Harry couldn't sleep so he was taking a leisurely walk around the manor. He wandered down to the library where he proceeded to place muggle fairy tales into the history section of the Malfoy's library.

"_**Young Massster, how are you? I missss having you around," **_Tahj said slithering up to curl in Harry's lap.

"_**I know, but I'm here now little one. I was wondering if you could do me a favor though," **_Harry asked his precious snake.

"_**Anything for young Harry."**_

"_**I need you to go to Hogwarts and do some spying for new recruits."**_

"_**Yessss, I'll be on my way," **_Tahj said slithering away to Hogwarts.

Harry didn't know how long he sat outside lost in his thoughts. He was still staring out into open when he felt someone sit down beside him. "What are you doing out here Harry?" Tom asked

"Just thinking about how things could be different if so many things wouldn't have happened," Harry said laying his head on the other wizard.

"I know what you mean Harry," Tom said placing a comforting arm around Harry. He couldn't believe how much he had come to care for the boy he once hated. He couldn't change what happened in the past but now that Harry was free from Dumbledore he would do everything he could to make sure Harry was protected.


	19. Soulmates, Inner Child, and Family

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter...I wish I did...

**Warnings: **The same warnings as always..

**A/N:** Here is the next chapter in our adventure. Sorry but it does get a lil corny. My bad...It's sort of a filler chapter before I can get to the good stuff. Thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy!

**Chapter 19: Soulmates, Inner Child and Family**

It had been a couple of weeks since Harry and his friends had left Hogwarts and January was coming to an end. Harry was in the training room with Tom, Lucius, and Severus working on gaining control of his new powers.

"Try again Harry," Tom said to the panting boy in front of him.

"I'm trying Tom, but I still don't know how I made those flames." Harry said finally standing. "Maybe I can only do it when I'm extremely pissed."

"That might be it," Severus said from the side. "Let's get Draco it in here and see if we can use him to provoke Harry."

Harry's head perked up at the sound of Draco's name. "You can't have Draco in here, he might get hurt."

"I think that's the point Harry," Lucius said. Moments later Severus returned with Draco following right behind him. Harry didn't want Draco in the room just in case a stray curse hit him. He knew Draco could hold his own but he didn't want to put Draco in danger if he didn't have to be.

Draco went and stood by Harry. Severus had explained on their way to the training room what they were trying to get Harry to do. Without warning, Tom sent a curse at Draco. Harry blocked it and sent it back to Tom.

"Stop! This isn't going to work! Can we please let Draco leave?" Harry begged.

"No, you need to learn Harry," Lucius said firing another curse at his son. The three men started firing rapid curses at Draco. Harry blocked the curses and sent them back to their attackers. Finally as the attacks slowed, Harry turned towards Draco to check to make sure the blonde was okay. The three men took advantage of his distraction and sent curses at his back. Draco noticed the curses coming towards Harry. _His _Harry.

"Move Harry!" Draco said pushing Harry to the ground. Just like Harry and his black flames, Draco's hands looked to be covered in blue ice. He threw very sharp shards of ice at the three who ducked just in time. "Don't EVER do that to Harry again!" Draco said in rage. "You could have seriously hurt him and then what would you have done!"

Draco was livid, but the other four were stunned. Tom could understand why Harry would have powers that no one had possessed in a century, but for the young Malfoy heir to display such power he couldn't comprehend.

"Lucius, is there anything about your bloodline you want to tell us?" Tom asked.

"Not that I'm aware of…unless Harry and Draco are soul mates." Lucius said staring at his son. "That's the only explanation I can give."

"What do you mean soul mates?" Harry asked as he had his arms wrapped around Draco trying to calm him down.

"I keep forgetting you were raised by muggles." Lucius sighed. "I think we need to stop with our training session today and educate Harry on soul mates of the wizarding world."

Harry shook his head at the retreating form of the men. "You really need to get that school idea going Tom."

"Don't worry Harry. Arthur is working on the bill as we speak." Severus said.

The group of five headed to the library to sit and talk. Severus summoned Hermione to come and join because she probably knew as much as the others on the subject. She entered a few moments later wondering what was going on.

"We think that Harry and Draco are soul mates. Draco was able to produce blue ice just as Harry was able to produce black flames. The only probable explanation is they are soul mates, but Harry doesn't know what soul mates are in the wizarding world." Tom said to Hermione as they settled in.

Tom called a house-elf to bring some drinks and snacks for the group before he started his tale. "Now, soul mates are real in the wizarding world…" but before Tom could continue with his story Harry had gotten up and jumped into Tom's lap. "What are you doing?"

"Isn't this story time? I never got story time when I was younger so I thought I better catch up." Harry said looking innocently at Tom.

Tom rolled his eyes but didn't force Harry off of his lap. "Soul mates are real in the wizarding, but it is rare that people find their soul mates. With soul mates, they are equal in power. They are very similar but also complete opposites. Once they have found each other and are bonded, no one can come in between them."

"That's all I've been able to find on the subject also," Hermione said. "How can you tell someone is your soul mate? Is there a spell or potion?"

"That I do not know. That will require some research." Tom said.

"I'll get right on it" Hermione said, "But since I have you all right here, I have been thinking about the prophecy. I don't think it's real."

"What do you mean? How can you fake a prophecy?" Harry said wrapping his arms around Tom snuggling into him. "You're squishy."

Lucius and Severus hid their laughter at the thought of the Dark Lord being _squishy_.

"You're the only one that can get away with that you know," Tom said to Harry. "It's only because you didn't have a child hood."

Watching Tom and Harry, Hermione had an idea she needed to run by Severus but first she needed to talk about the "prophecy".

"Well, I started thinking and there are parts of it that are vague. The part that the boy will be born as the seventh month dies, is it referring to the Roman, Greek, Celtic or even the Anglo-Saxon calendar? All of them start at a different time. They say Lily's love is what saved Harry, but how many other mothers died protecting their children."

Harry perked up at the last part. "I have never thought of that. It just doesn't make sense."

"Sev, I need to speak with you about something. Thank you for including me in your meeting." Hermione said grabbing Severus and leaving Tom, Lucius, Draco and Harry in the library to ponder what was happening.

"I think we should take the rest of the day off. I will see you all for dinner" Tom said rising from his chair. He had Harry in his arms because the boy had fallen asleep. He took him to his room and laid him down. Draco came behind him and lay down next to Harry.

"Thanks Tom," Draco said falling asleep next to Harry.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Draco and Harry were woke up by a house-elf at dinner time. They proceeded down stairs where everyone was waiting on them.

They settled around the table and Tom stood. "I would like to propose a toast. To Harry, for making my dreams for the wizarding world possible."

Everyone raised their glass to Harry and drank deeply. There was a flash of light where Harry was sitting. Hermione smiled at the four year old Harry now being swallowed by his robes too big for him.

"This isn't funny! Change me back!" Harry said pouting.

"I think you're adorable!" Narcissa said.

"Well, I thought since you never had a child hood, you could have one now. The potion will last for two weeks." Hermione said.

"I have to be four for two weeks!" Harry said standing on his chair trying to look intimidating but looking even more adorable.

"Yes, Sev helped me tweak the potion to where you are still the Harry we all know and love but you get to finally have the childhood you should have had to begin with." Hermione said.

Harry stood on his chair. _This might be fun._ "I want ice cream!" Harry said jumping up and down on his chair trying not to fall because of his oversized robe. He hopped off the chair and wondered over to Lucius and climbed onto his lap. "Are you going to get me my ice cream?" Harry asked with a pout.

"See what you all have started," Lucius said shaking his head, but summoned a house-elf to bring Harry a big bowl of ice-cream. Harry ate his ice cream and climbed off of Lucius.

"Tom, let's go play!" the four-year old said grabbing Tom's hand and pulling him out of the dining area. The others burst into laughter at the site of the dark lord being pulled around by the child.

"Well this is going to be an interesting two weeks." Blaise said finishing his dinner.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

The others found the Dark Lord and Harry in the sitting room drawing with crayons that Tom had conjured.

"You stole my red crayon!" Harry shouted at the Dark Lord.

"I did not," Tom said not looking at the group that had entered.

"I'm trying to finish my picture of you. How can I do that with no red crayon?"

"Here you go Harry," Sirius said conjuring a small red crayon for the boy.

"Thank you Padfoot!" Harry said finishing his drawing. He took his completed picture of Tom and handed it to the wizard.

"Thank you Harry. I shall put it in my office."

They group spent the rest of the evening playing with Harry. He was quite rambunctious for a toddler. It was nearing eleven when Harry's head started to droop. He stood from his spot on the floor where Blaise, Draco and Seth were teaching him a wizarding children's game and walked over to where Sev was standing by the fireplace.

"Will you read me a bedtime story?" Harry asked reaching for the older wizard to pick him up. Severus couldn't say no to the small boy. He picked him up and carried him to his private room. With a flick of his wand, he changed Harry's clothes into pajamas and they lay down to read. It didn't take long before Harry was fast asleep snuggled in to Severus. Severus closed the book, changed his clothes and climbed into bed for the night.

Over the next two weeks, Harry helped bring out the kid in everyone. His first full day was spent with Narcissa who took him shopping for clothes that he could wear over the next two weeks. The rest of the days were spent getting everyone to play games with him. He talked different people into reading him a bed story every night including Blaise, Narcissa and Lucius, and Hermione. One memorable day was when he made Tom call a Death Eater meeting so he could have more people to play hide and seek in Malfoy Manor. The Death Eaters that had been observant that day noticed how much the Dark Lord cared for the boy and no one else.

On Harry's last night as a four year old, he talked Tom into reading his bedtime story that night. They changed for bed and crawled into the Tom's luxurious bed.

"Harry, I've enjoyed the last couple of weeks. You really turned into the son I never had." Tom said.

"Yeah, I really enjoyed these last couple of weeks. I love Sirius but he acts more like my best friend than a guardian."

"I understand. Most of my Death Eaters see that I have a soft spot for you and I've been doing a lot of thinking over the last couple of weeks."

Harry looked up at the Dark Lord and noticed he was very nervous. "I know we're having a touchy feely moment and all, but my four year old self is very tired. Let's just go to sleep and we'll talk tomorrow when I'm back to normal."

"Of course Harry," Tom said letting the young boy snuggle into him.

"Goodnight Dad," Harry said falling fast asleep.

Tom wanted to wake the small boy who had fallen asleep curled into his side just to make sure he heard him correctly. In his younger years before the first war, he dreamt of a family of his own but as the years went by himself and Minerva gave up hope on having a child. If Harry was willing to let him, he was going to be the father Harry should have had.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Harry awoke the next morning and hopped out of Tom's bed. He enjoyed being four years old but he was happy he was back to normal. No one was awake yet as he strolled down and started eating some toast in the dining room while he waited for everyone to wake up and join him. An owl swooped in and dropped a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ in front of him. He picked it up and dropped his toast to the floor. He knew Arthur was working on some legislation, but he didn't think he would do something this soon. The two articles on the front page spoke for themselves.

Secrecy Spell To Be Cast On Muggleborn's Family

_The new Minister of Magic announced today that a new bill was passed that would require all muggleborns and their family to be put under a secrecy spell to ensure the security of the wizarding world…_

_**New School To Educate Muggleborns Before Hogwarts To Be Built. **_

_Plans for a new school to educate muggleborn children and children not brought up in a wizarding home of basic wizarding culture and customs is being built on the other side of Hogsmeade village. The school will accept children at the age of 8 and educate them until they enter the hall of Hogwarts at the age of 11…_

Harry didn't finish reading the articles because he helped write both bills, but to see them implemented was another situation all together. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't notice that the others had joined him in the dining room for breakfast.

"I see Arthur has started out plans into action." Tom said sitting next to Harry. "And I'm glad to see you back to normal."

"Me too," Harry smiled turning towards Hermione. "I really appreciate what you did for me and I thank you a lot, but don't ever do that again."

Everyone laughed and continued to chat amicably as breakfast continued. Harry finished his breakfast and stood up. "Bini, can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked Blaise.

"Sure Harry," Blaise said following Harry out of the room.

"Bini?" Lucius asked

"Yeah, he has this thing with nicknames for everyone. I'm Dray, Blaise is Bini, Hermione is Mione…Well you get my drift." Draco said not phased by the weird quirks that made Harry, Harry. "You get used to it after awhile."

Out in the hall, Harry was getting Blaise to help him plan a party for his new family. It was going to take place in a months time, which gave him and Blaise time to plan it without everyone finding out his plan. He wanted to show his new family how much he cared for them and needed them in his life. He started seeing his friends as his brothers and sisters, the others as his aunts and uncles, and Tom as a father figure in his life. Him and Blaise planned to meet later to get their plans in order but for now he needed to speak with Sirius about the new development. He stuck his head back into the dining room and asked Sirius to meet him in his room.

Harry was laying on his bed when Sirius entered and sat on the end of the bed next to Harry's feet.

"What do you want to talk about cub?"

"Sirius, I know you were named my godfather," Harry started to say. He had to keep going or he knew he wouldn't be able to continue. "I know my parents had a good reason to choose you, but I feel like you're my uncle than the father figure. I have been spending time with Tom and I think he more than adequately fill that role in my life. I know he never thought of having kids but I think this is what he needs. Please don't be mad and I hope you'll always think of me as your godson.."

Sirius sat in silence. Harry was about to start panicking but Sirius grabbed him into a hug before he could get up and run from the room.

"Of course cub. I don't think I'm cut out for the parenting stuff anyways. I'm touched you even thought to talk to me about it first."

"Thank you for understanding." Harry said not letting go of Sirius.

"Enough of the talking. I think Tom, Severus, Lucius, and Draco are waiting on you to continue your training."

Sirius and Harry walked in a comfortable silence to the training room. Sirius left to go find Remus and Harry went in for another grueling session with his teachers.


	20. Poetic Justice

**Disclaimer: **It's not mine, but I wish it was :-)

**Warnings: **In this chapter there is rape, and tortue but nothing too graphic...I think...

**A/N: **I'm so sorry it's taken me a minute to get this out but work and school are evil. In less than a month will be a year my friend Matt's been gone. He's the one the story is dedicated to. I'll try to get the next chapter out quicker though! Thank you for all of your reviews also!

**Chapter 20: Poetic Justice**

After the training session, Harry and Draco went to their room and weren't seen for the next two days. No one could get passes Harry's locking charm or his wards he placed around the door. Harry enjoyed his time as a four-year-old, but he missed being able to be intimate with Draco. They enjoyed their time together and finally emerged from their room.

The group that now occupied Malfoy Manor was sitting around enjoying the fire of the sitting room when Hermione stood up.

"I'm going to go check on our prisoners," she said. Severus rose to accompany her but she waved him off. "They don't have their wands. I will be okay. I can take care of myself."

Hermione walked through the hallways and down to the dungeons. She entered the long way stretch of darkened hallway past Molly and Ginny's cell and to Ron's first. She peered into the dark cell and couldn't see him.

"Ron! Show yourself!" Hermione yelled through the open cell door. She cautiously stepped further into the cell to see how Ron had hidden himself. Suddenly her wand was knocked from her hand and she was shoved hard on to the floor. Ron picked up her wand and cast a silencing spell on her then bound her hands together.

"You disappoint me Hermione." Ron said standing over her. "You could have been with me, but you chose to follow that filthy traitor and to love that slimy git. I think I'm going to take what should have been mine to begin with."

Ron ripped Hermione's skirt and knickers from her. He ran his hands under her shirt as he forcefully kissed her neck.

"Quit fighting it Hermione. You know you always loved me." Ron said starting to pull his own pants down.

Upstairs Severus was sitting enjoying his book when a sudden feeling of dread came over him. "I'm going to go downstairs and check on Hermione. I have a feeling something is wrong."

Harry looked up and closed his eyes. "I think I'll come with you. You're right. Something feels off."

Harry and Severus headed down to the dungeon to check on Hermione when they heard Ron's voice yelling from his cell.

They ran the rest of the way to find Ron shoving painfully into Hermione as she was bound by her wand. She had tears streaming down her face as she had her eyes clenched shut. Severus was too horrified to move and finally snapped out of it when Harry shot a black flame out of his hand at Ron.

"WEASLEY! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH!" Harry yelled throwing more and more flames at Ron. Severus went to Hermione and freed her of the charms. He picked her up and carried her upstairs. Moments later, Tom, Lucius, Draco, Sirius, Blaise, Remus, Bellatrix, Seth and Luna ran down to the dungeon to help Harry take care of the Weasley's. They bound Ron and gathered him, Ginny, and Molly into a bigger room that they could all fit into.

"Listen up. We have only been keeping you alive, because we thought you might be of use to us one day. Now that Ron has fucked that up. You will die today and I'm going to enjoy making it slow and painful." Harry said pacing in front of the three hostages. "Let's see. Who will be the first to die today? Hmm…Let's see. I pick Ginny."

Ginny looked up at Harry with pleading eyes. Harry just gave her a sadistic grin and beckoned Draco forward. "Now Ginny. You claim to have been in love with me since before you started Hogwarts. How can you love someone you have never met? Was it my looks or my money you were after? I think it was both. I know you didn't like me for me. You never knew the real me." Turning to Draco, Harry started to speak to the blonde. "Draco, would you do the honors and rid us of this little bitch? If she was left alive, she would try to take me from you."

"No one will ever take you from me," Draco said turning his wand towards the youngest Weasley.

"_Crucio!_" he yelled. He watched as Ginny was withering on the floor in pain as he held the curse on her. He lifted the curse and shot another right at her. "_Igneus cruentus!_"

Harry whispered to Tom, "What was that curse? I haven't heard of that one before."

"It slowly kills a person because it makes their blood burn. Remind us to educate you in the Dark Arts more extensively."

As the group was watching Ginny, no one noticed Molly had broken herself free from the charms. She inched towards Blaise who was standing closer towards her. She quickly reached up and grabbed Blaise's wand from his hand. The group turned towards her as she pointed it towards them and shouted _Avada Kedavra._ The spell caught Bellatrix in the chest and she crumpled onto the floor. Seth looked at Molly and at his mother and before Molly could cast another killing curse, Seth had her under a powerful _Cruciatus _curse.

Tears were streaming down his face as he still held her under _crucio_. "YOU KILLED MY MOTHER YOU BITCH! I HAD JUST FOUND HER AND SHE WASN'T AS INSANE AS SHE USED TO BE AND YOU TOOK HER FROM ME. HOW COULD YOU TAKE A MOTHER FROM HER CHILD?!" Seth continued to yell at her as he held the curse for a good five minutes. When he lifted, Blaise went and snatched his wand that was lying near her body.

Blaise looked at Seth, "May I?" Seth could only nod as Blaise sent the killing curse at Molly. "I'm going to take him upstairs," Blaise said to the group as he wrapped an arm around Seth and left the dungeon."

"The only one that is left to be dealt with is Ron. I think we should let Severus handle him. It was Mione he hurt. Lucius, could you go get Sev and tell him to come down here?" Harry said.

The group waited as Lucius left and returned with Severus following right behind him.

"Severus, since it was Mione he hurt, I thought I'd let you do the honors. You may torture him, but leave him alive so that he still knows what is going on. I have an idea on what to do with him." Harry said.

"We should dispose of the other two bodies then," Lucius said.

"We will leave Molly in her kitchen. Get Bill or Charlie over here to take her. If one of us shows up at the Burrow, we'll set off the wards. As for Ginny, I want to leave her body in the Chamber of Secrets where it should have been all along." Harry said turning to Tom. "Will you help me apparate there?"

"How do you know if you can apparate into the Chamber?" Tom asked.

"I found Slytherin's old diary while going through your office looking for the chocolate frogs you stole from me. It looked interesting so I borrowed it for a bit. He states that because of how the wards were assembled inside the castle and inside the Chamber only a parselmouth or his heir could apparate to inside the chamber. Didn't you read his diary?" Harry asked playfully.

"I may have just skimmed through the good parts instead of reading it thoroughly." Tom said looking embarrassed.

"Everyone else head upstairs. Dad and I are going to take a trip and then we'll come back for Ron." Harry said going to Ginny's body and picking her up.

The group stopped and looked at Harry wondering if he had lost his mind. Harry just put his head down and shook his head. "I'm talking about Tom. I will tell you all about it later, but for now just leave it."

Lucius looked at Sirius, "Are you okay with this?"

"Of course. Harry and I have already talked it over and I gave him my blessing." Sirius said grinning at his godson.

The group headed upstairs as Harry and Tom apparated with Ginny's body to the main chamber of the Chamber of Secrets. Harry carried her body over to a corner that was out of site due to the basilisk that Harry had killed in his second year.

"Did you have to kill her Harry?" Tom asked looking at the giant snake.

"What do you mean her? And she was about to kill _me._" Harry said.

"She was only a baby. Her name was Anamchara. She was my only friend at one time." Tom said staring at the decaying carcass.

"You'll get over it. Could you apparate me to the Forbidden Forest? I have someone I need to talk to."

Tom apparated himself and Harry to the edge of the forest and Harry led the way towards Aragog's lair.

"Harry, did Slytherin's diary also mention that I could apparate inside the wards of Hogwart's?" Tom asked walking beside Harry.

"It did, but only you can or another heir. You wouldn't be able to get your death eaters in by apparating them. As I said, only you could do it. I think you need to go back and read his diary _thoroughly_. Aragog is right this way." Harry said coming into a small clearing where Aragog was sitting.

"Harry Potter. Friend of Hagrid. What brings you to me?" Aragog said.

"I have come to ask for an alliance with you and your children. If you agree, I will bring you a live body." Harry said keeping his eyes on Aragog.

"How about a live body once every three months?" Aragog said.

"I think we can manage that. What do you think Dad?" Harry said. Looking at Tom who just nodded his head. "So does that mean that an alliance will exist between the Death Eaters and your family if we bring you a live body once every three months?"

Aragog moved his pinchers a bit but eventually he answered, "It will be done."

"Oh, may I ask one more favor of you?" Harry turned to ask before apparating back to the manor to collect Ron.

"Go ahead," replied Aragog.

"When I bring you your food, will you play with it first?" Harry grinned

"Why of course. That's what makes it fun. Good day Harry Potter." Aragog said.

Harry grabbed Tom so they could apparate back to Malfoy Manor.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Harry and Tom entered the sitting room at Malfoy Manor after dropping Ron off with Aragog. Everyone was gathered inside except Hermione and Severus.

"How is Mione doing?" Harry asked full of concern as he settled down onto Draco's lap.

"She is resting for now. Severus healed her and gave her a Dreamless Sleeping Draught." Lucius said.

"Seth, Rodolphus," Harry said getting up and kneeling in front of the boy and his father. "Are you two going to be okay?"

Rodolphus just put an arm around Seth as Seth raised his head to meet Harry's eyes. "I'll be okay. I think she would have been proud of the way I handled things. I'm just glad I got to know the less psychotic side of her."

Harry returned to his seat in Draco's lap as Bill walked into the room.

"I've placed her body in the kitchen of the Burrow. What did you do with Ron and Ginny's bodies?" the oldest Weasley son asked.

Harry smirked, "I placed Ginny's in the Chamber of Secrets where it should have been all along and I gave Ron as a live meal to the nest of acromantulas in the Forbidden Forest. I think of it as some sort of poetic justice."

"Now that we're all here, Harry, are you going to explain what you meant by calling Tom 'Dad' earlier?" Remus asked.

Harry looked sheepish. "It just feels right," he mumbled. "I'm going to go check on Mione then I'm going to bed. Are you coming Draco?"

Draco shook his head, "I need a word with Bini first. I'll meet you upstairs in our room."

Harry said good night everyone before heading to Mione's room that she shared with Severus. When he arrived Severus was sitting in a chair by the bed watching over her as she slept peacefully in the center of the bed.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Harry asked sitting on the edge of the bed grabbing Hermione's hand in his.

"She will heal physically in a couple of days, but as you already guessed she'll need our help healing mentally."

Harry was rubbing his thumb in circles on Hermione's hand when he noticed Severus playing with something out of the corner of his eye. He looked more closely and noticed it was a small diamond ring. _'What would he be doing with a ring?'_ Harry thought. Then his eyes widened as he realized what it was for.

"Are you going to propose to Mione??" Harry asked in a whisper. Severus didn't try and deny it, but merely nodded his head. "That's wonderful!" He was happy for his best friend. She finally found someone that made her truly happy.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Meanwhile on the other side of the manor, Draco and Bini were locked in a small room talking.

"Did you get it?" Draco asked flipping the light on. The Italian boy just grinned and pulled a small box out of his robe pocket. Draco took the box from him and opened it up. Inside was a replica of the Malfoy Crest ring. "Did you get the inscription put on it like I asked?"

"Of course I did," Bini said. "I swear, between your secret plans to ask Harry to bond to you and Harry's secret plans I have no time to spend with Seth."

Draco laughed at his friend. "You know you enjoy knowing something someone else doesn't."

Bini just grinned. "I think we should get back to our significant others."

Draco nodded as Bini left the room first. Draco waited a few minutes to examine the ring and plan out how he was going to ask Harry to bond with him. After agonizing on when to ask Harry, he gave up and decided the best time would just arise and he'd do it then. Until then he wouldn't let Harry in on his little secret.

'_I've turned into such a Hufflepuff'_ was Draco's last thought as he headed to his room where Harry was waiting.


	21. Fawkes and Odd

**Disclaimer: **same as always....i don't own it...

**warnings: **same as always too....

**A/N: **I would give you all sorts of reasons why I have not updated, but they would waste time....so without further ado here is the next chapter in our adventure!

**Chapter 21: Fawkes and Odd**

Harry wondered into Hermione's room the next morning after the excitement Ron had caused. Severus was still asleep beside her, but she was sitting up reading a book in bed. Harry walked quietly over to her and sat down as she closed the book and looked up at him.

"How are you feeling Mione?" Harry asked grasping her hand.

"I'm feeling alright. A little sore, but nothing that can't be fixed," she said with a small smile ghosting across her face.

Harry looked at her puzzled for a moment. He knew if he had been raped by someone who used to be their friend he wouldn't be smiling for a long while.

"Are you sure you're okay Mione?" Harry asked.

"I'll get over what he did to me. It's not like he was _big_ enough to actually hurt me if you get my drift. It's just the fact that he tried to take me from Severus," Hermione said.

Severus started to stir beside them as they continued to talk quietly. Severus finally woke up and immediately had Hermione in his arms.

"I was so worried about you. Are you okay? Do you need me to get you anything love?" Severus said running his hands through her hair.

"Air…need air…" Hermione gasped out. Harry just laughed as Severus loosened his grip on Hermione but didn't let her go.

"I was so worried about you. I couldn't stand to see you hurt. I don't know what I would have done if Harry and I hadn't got down there so quickly." Severus said running his fingers through Hermione's hair.

"It's okay Sev. You'll never lose me." Hermione said closing her eyes and smiling contently.

"I know I won't." Severus said letting go of Hermione and getting down on one knee beside her bed. "You are everything to me. I know it's sudden but I feel a connection to you that I can't explain. Hermione Granger. I love you. Will you bond with me?"

Harry smiled from the corner of the room that he had slipped to in order to give them a little space. He looked at the tear-streaked face of Hermione as she accepted and gave Severus a passionate kiss. He decided it was time to leave and let them rejoice in the happiness they had found.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Harry wandered aimlessly down the hall humming to himself as he went. This day was going splendid. Mione found her true love and was getting married, Arthur played the perfect part as they found his wife's body in her own house, and he found Bini's stash of chocolate frogs. Today was going his way.

He wandered a little farther and turned left to head down another corridor aimlessly when he saw Luna lying in the middle of the hallway. He smiled to himself as he went and lay beside her.

"How are you doing today Miss Lovegood?"

"I'm doing wonderful. Could you pass me one of Bini's chocolate frogs please?"

Harry just chuckled. Trust her to know he found Bini's stash. They lay there in silence as people walked silently around them. They were used to Harry and Luna doing odd things at odd times of the day. Suddenly Luna rolled all the way to the end of the hallway and all the way back to Harry. He was about to ask what she was doing when she gently laid Tahj on his chest.

"**Young massster. I've been looking for you. Dumblesss is keeping the students from doing anything he doesn't approve of. They aren't allowed to meet in groups or anything. He is keeping a close eye on everyone."**

"**Thanksss Tahj. Go join Nagini. I'll come visit you later."**

Harry rolled and wrapped an arm around Luna. "How did you know she was there?"

"I _seen_ her there. I thought you would be used to that by now Harry." Harry just nodded as him and Luna took a nap in the middle of the hallway.

Harry was woken up later by Draco staring down at him with a frown on his face. Harry looked around and noticed he was still in the hallway but Luna was lying on top of him with her head resting against his chest.

"Please explain why you are sleeping in a hallway and why she is on top of you," Draco seethed.

"It's not what it looks like. We were laying here talking and eating Bini's frogs when Tahj finally returned and we decided to take a nap," Harry said not moving.

"Normal people sleep in beds, not hallways," Draco said.

"What's normal?" Luna asked moving from Harry to sit on the floor.

Harry looked at Luna thoughtfully and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure Luna. We'll ask Mione later. Remember, Mione knows most things."

Harry, Draco and Luna went down to the dining hall where everyone was already starting to eat their dinner. Midway through the meal Severus got everyone's attention. Harry smirked as Severus began to talk.

"As you know, a tragic event took place yesterday. Hermione has showed she is stronger than all of us to endure the perils of war and there isn't anyone else like her. I would like to announce as of this morning, we are now engaged to be married."

Congratulations were heard from around the dining hall as everyone rejoiced in the happy news. The women completely forgot about the meal they were eating and grabbed Hermione and rushed from the room.

Lucius shook his head and placed it on the table. "Severus what have you done. Now we'll never hear the end of it. Until the day of the wedding, all we'll hear about it is dresses, flowers and music."

"Don't forget that they'll be trying to play dress up with us," Sirius piped up from the table.

Severus smiled and shook his head. He didn't care. He was in love.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

As February came to a close and March slipped past, April was soon approaching. The wedding was to be held on April 25 at 2 pm – which was four hours away. Last minute preparations were being made as the garden at Malfoy Manor was decorated in simple flowers every where the eye could see.

Harry slipped into Hermione's room where her mom and Narcissa were helping her get ready. They had already put make up on her and they were busy trying to fix her hair.

"You look so beautiful Mione," Harry said kneeling beside her.

"Thanks Harry. I'm so nervous," Hermione said as Narcissa pinned more of her hair up.

"Don't worry. Severus is a very lucky man," Harry said giving her a small hug. "I'm going to head out and make sure the guests are situated."

Harry slipped from the room and went out into the garden. Many of the Death Eaters were present along Hermione's parents. As the time for the ceremony drew near, Harry slipped into his place as Hermione's witness as Lucius was standing for Severus. Tom took his place presiding over the ceremony as soft music starting to play. Hermione wanted to include some aspects of a muggle ceremony. Her father walked her down the aisle and gave her a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek.

It was a very short ceremony. Hermione and Severus exchanged their own vows as Tom bound them together for the rest of their lives. A reception was held in honor of the couple before they would leave to one of the Prince Manor's in France. People were on the floor dancing as others were sitting around talking and having a good time.

Hermione and Severus said their goodbyes a few hours later. Harry and Draco entered their room to find Fawkes sitting on Hedwig's owl perch with the Sorting Hat sitting beside him.

"What is Dumbledore's bird doing here?" Draco asked. "I thought he was supposed to be loyal to Dumbles."

They both made their way cautiously over to Fawkes and the Sorting Hat.

"There's only one way to find out," Harry said as he slipped Odd onto his head.

"_Good evening Mr. Potter. I trust you had a wonderful time at the wedding," _Odd said into his ear.

"It was wonderful, but may I ask why you have come to me and also why Fawkes is here," Harry asked Odd.

"_It's obvious I couldn't walk here my dear boy. As for why we are here, Fawkes is loyal to the most powerful witch or wizard of the age. He once belonged to Merlin, who I understand is your great great something grandfather. We are here to tell you that you need to act quickly in removing Dumbledore from the wizarding world. He has a plan to cause great destruction and blame it on Voldemort and his Death Eaters. He's hoping in the mayhem he kills you." _

"Dray, Dumbles is planning to cause a massive attack and blame it on Tom and to try to kill me in the process," Harry said wrapping an arm around Draco.

"We need to let Tom and my father know. We won't bother Severus on his honeymoon, but we need to tell him as soon as he gets back. Come on Harry. Bring Fawkes and the Sorting Hat with you," Draco said grabbing Harry's hand and leading him out of the room.

They found Tom and Lucius sitting in the library drinking a glass of scotch. When Harry and Draco entered followed by Fawkes and Odd on Harry's head, they both jumped to their feet with their wand pointed.

"What is Dumbledore's chicken doing here?!" Tom shouted.

"Calm down. Long story short, he is loyal to me now," Harry said. "He also brought Odd to speak with me. It seems Dumbles is planning something big and he plans to blame it all on you. He also hopes to kill me in the process."

"Did the hat say what he was planning?" Lucius asked.

Harry sighed, "His name is Odd and no he didn't say what he was planning. Dumbledore knew not to say any of the plans where he might hear them."

"We'll have to summon Severus," Tom said heading towards the fireplace.

"No. You don't need to. Him and Mione need time alone together. Let us try and figure out what he is planning first and then we'll summon him if absolutely necessary."

The group sat around discussing what to do about Dumbledore when Harry stood up abruptly and stared at Fawkes.

"Why don't you just go back on spy on him then?" Harry said hotly. They others stared at Harry. They weren't sure who he was talking to.

"Harry. Who are you talking to?" Draco asked taking slow steps towards Harry.

Harry whipped around and faced the others with his hand on his hips. "I'm talking to this bloody chicken who keeps pointing out everything wrong with our plans so far. If he is so smart then he should go spy and tell us exactly what Dumbles is planning."

"Harry, it's not possible to speak to a phoenix, let alone understand one." Tom said.

"Well, I guess there is no such thing when it comes to me," Harry scoffed sitting back down. Suddenly his head jerked towards Fawkes once again. "What do you mean I'm a phoenix? I'm human. I can't be a phoenix. I'm not even an animagus. Tom and Lucius tested me in during my training."

"Sweet Merlin," Lucius said standing. "Harry, the reason you didn't seem to have an animagus form is because we were only testing for basic animals. If you have a magical form, there is no way to test for that because there hasn't been any documented cases."

"Gee, thanks Lucius. You're so helpful. That bloody chicken just said the same thing."

"If you're a phoenix, since Draco is your soul mate, more than likely he is one too," Tom said.

"If I'm also a phoenix, why can't I understand Fawkes?" Draco asked.

"Don't look at me," Harry said. "I have no idea, but he did agree to go back to Dumbledore and figure out what his plans are."

Fawkes flamed out of the room as they others were left to ponder on the mystery that was Harry.

"Well Harry, let's start you're animagus training now that we know you're a phoenix. Draco should join us too," Tom said.

Harry flashed a smile at Tom and Lucius. "I think that may have to wait. I have some business to take care of with Draco." Before Tom or Lucius could get protest, Harry grabbed Draco by the hand and ran from the room.


	22. Inheritance

**Disclaimer: Same as always....**

**Warnings: Also same as always**

**A/N: Sorry for the long awaited update. I know the story seems a little rushed but eveytime I wrote it differently it just seemed like I was dragging. I hope you do enjoy it though!**

**Chapter 22: Inheritance**

Harry and Draco stayed locked in their room for three days. No one could get in, but they knew a house elf was allowed to pop in and out with food and drinks for them. They come down to join the rest of the house for an early lunch.

"It's good to see you both," Narcissa said. "You both look relaxed and rested. Maybe Arthur and I should try that sometime."

The kids cringed at the mental image Narcissa produced and decided just to have some tea instead of eating.

"I think it's time we get started on your training again Harry. You've had a long enough break," Tom said from the head of the table.

"I think you're right. I know I've been slacking, but with so much going on I just needed a little break," Harry said.

As Harry and the rest drank their tea, Tom filled them in on the progress they were making with the muggleborn secrecy laws and the new plans for the wizarding school. Tom was telling them about the layout of the school as the wards to Malfoy Manor started going off.

"Everyone stay here! Lucius and Harry follow me!" Tom ordered.

They ran out to the front gate of the manor to find a body on the ground. As they got closer, they were able to make out who it was.

"It's Matt! Is he still alive?! Hurry Tom!" Harry yelled as Tom went to scoop Matt off the ground. Lucius called a house elf as they were rushing back to the house to have a room set up for the guest.

Tom laid him on the bed as he performed a series of spells to diagnose what was wrong of him. Lucius stepped out into the hallway to inform the rest of the house of the situation as Hermione slipped into the room to assist Tom in healing Matt. Finally, Matt was in stable condition and Tom called a meeting in the library.

"He has been struck with an unknown curse," Tom said. "More tests need to be run before we can determine what is wrong with him and if we can save him."

"We shouldn't have left him at Hogwart's. He was the perfect spy seeing how no one knew about him," Lucius said.

"He probably was discovered," Rudolphus said. "Did you check his person for a note? Anything?"

"No, I was busy trying to save his life to remember to check," Tom said standing and striding out of the room. Tom returned a few moments later with a small note clenched in his fist. He was beyond angry. He thrust the small note into Harry's hands. Harry read over the note and threw it on the floor. Draco picked it up and read it aloud to everyone.

_You're not as clever as you thought you were. This is only the beginning. _

_AD_

"That bastard!" Blaise yelled.

"Don't worry my young Blaise," Tom said. "Let us start to take action."

Tom started having raids done on all members of the Order of the Phoenix. Severus and Hermione eventually returned from their honeymoon and were informed of the situation at hand. They immediately set out identifying what was wrong with Matt and they eventually got him to wake up after weeks of working.

Over the next three months, Harry and Draco trained on becoming animagus while the Death Eater raids slowly brought down the Order of the Phoenix. They were sure not to injury or kill any innocent people in the process of eliminating the Order. The Dark Lords forces were flourishing as they approached Harry's birthday. Tom, Lucius and Sirius planned on taking a trip to Gringott's on Harry's birthday to collect his inheritances from his parents.

The morning of Harry's birthday arrived and the group were glamoured to make their journey to the bank. They leisurely made their way to the bank through the crowded streets of Diagon Alley. The passersby paid no attention to them as they climbed the steps and walked into the bank.

Harry walked straight to the front desk and asked to speak to Gornuk. Moments later they were being led back to the Head Goblins office. They took a seat and took the offered tea.

"Good to see you again Mr. Potter," Gornuk said.

"The pleasure is all mine," Harry said. "I've been thinking since the last visit and I have decided to go through Merlin's inheritance ritual."

The goblin merely nodded and asked Harry to follow him. They went through the winding hall of offices and down several flights of stairs into a ritual room. Gornuk instructed Harry to stand in the middle of a pentagram that was on the floor. Gornuk handed Harry a small dagger and told him the words to recite.

Gornuk left the room and Harry was left in the room surrounded by lit candles that encircled the room.

"I, Harry Potter, come to claim what is rightfully mine. I am the descendant of Merlin and Morgana LeFey," Harry said slicing his palm letting his blood drop onto the floor.

The candles blew out as a whirlwind swirled around Harry. A small white ball of light appeared in front of Harry. Slowly the ball of light started stretching into the form of a human. Harry recognized who it was from his many years at Hogwarts.

"Hello grandfather," Harry said staring at the form of Merlin in front of him.

"My child. I see you have come into your inheritance. It is nice of you to try and claim what is rightfully yours, but first you must pass my simple test," Merlin said.

"What do I need to do?" Harry asked.

"All you need to do is just hold still," Merlin said. Harry stood his ground as Merlin reached up and placed a corporeal hand onto Harry's head. Suddenly Harry found his lifetime worth of memories flashing through his head at lightning speed. As soon as it started it had stopped. Harry felt a little dazed afterwards. He looked up to see Merlin smirking at him.

"The Potters before you passed out after I did that. I see you are as tough as I seen."

"That was it? That was the test that none of my family could pass?" Harry asked.

"Yes, yes it was. Despite what the history books may say, I loved Morgana deeply. I was torn apart when we turned on each other but things had to be done," Merlin said with a heavy heart. "All the Potters so far have been on the side of good since the first Potter that underwent my inheritance test. You my dear boy have been the first grey wizard I have encountered. You are not completely dark but you know the light side has many flaws that need to be corrected. For that, I deem you the first worthy heir of my inheritance. Please use the knowledge to help others young Harry."

Merlin faded from sight as the candles relit themselves. Gornuk made his way back in with a scary looking smile on his face.

"I see you have been deemed worthy young Harry," Gornuk said. "Let us collect your guests and head to Merlin's vault."

Harry was lead back to Gornuk's office with a smug smile on his face. Tom noticed the grin and enveloped Harry in a hug. They followed Gornuk to the carts and they travelled to the deepest part of Gringott's. They stepped out and Harry was instructed to slice his palm again and place his hand on the door.

"I'd like to inform you before you open the vault that no one has entered since Merlin himself. Not even a goblin," Gornuk said.

Tom and Sirius looked like two little kids at Christmas time. Harry did as he was told and the vault door slowly creaked open. The group walked inside to see priceless treasures as far as the eye could see. They browsed through the many objects that were in the vault. Harry found rows and rows of books near the rear of the vault. He collected Merlin's personal potion journals and a lot of his journals and decided to sort through the rest later. He decided to head home to the surprise party who knew the others were planning.

Harry wasn't disappointed when they arrived back at Malfoy Manor. All of his friends and the Death Eaters were in attendance. There was no formal meal but there were snacks and music in the grand ballroom of Malfoy Manor. Harry went around and greeted his guests. He found Draco in the crowd and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Happy birthday Harry," Draco said keeping his arms wrapped around Harry.

"Thanks love."

"I have a surprise for you," Draco said leading Harry to the middle of the floor and casting a sonorous on himself.

"Attention ladies and gentleman! We are here to celebrate Harry's 17th birthday! I hope you are all enjoying yourselves! I know many of you have brought Harry gifts, but I would like to give him mine now," Draco said turning towards Harry. "Many of you have had the chance to spend time with the amazing young man before me. He is caring, charming and passionate in everything he does. Especially for those he cares most about. He is also the love of my life." Draco dropped to one knee and pulled a ring out of his pocket. "In front of all of our friends and family, will you marry me?"

Harry cast a quick sonorous charm, "Yes, Draco." Draco grabbed Harry and placed gave him a long loving kiss. Soon they were Narcissa, Lucius, Sirius, Tom and all of their friends came over with their congratulations. Tom pulled Harry aside as Draco was talking to his parents.

"I'm very happy for you Harry," Tom said wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Thanks Dad," Harry said casting a loving glance at Draco. "Things are finally looking up."


	23. Beginning of the End

**AN: I would give you a bunch of excuses but I doubt you would believe them. So just enjoy the new chapter like always. I am currently working on my other stories as well so if you follow those too then look out for them!**

**Chapter 23 Beginning of the End**

Harry and Draco slipped away from Harry's party and celebrated their engagement in their rooms. The next few days were spent visiting the building site of the new school. It was coming along as scheduled and surprisingly most of the British wizarding population supported the idea.

Harry, Draco and the rest of their friends were outside lying on a blanket when Tahj came slithering up and curled onto Harry's chest.

_**"Young masster. I went back to Hogwart's to see if there were more recruits and there are a few but Dumblesss is keeping people from getting any sort of letter to you," **_Tahj said.

_**"I know you were trying to figure out what Dumblesss wass up to last time you were there so I'm glad you went back. I'll figure out some way for them to contact me," **_Harry replied just as Fawkes flashed beside him.

"What do you want you?" Harry asked the phoenix without looking over at him. Fawkes took the bundle of letters in that were in his claws and dropped them onto Harry's face.

"What are those Harry?" Hermione asked who was lying by Harry's feet.

"They are letters that Dumbles thought he had confiscated from students trying to contact me," Harry said sitting up. The others looked Fawkes strangely. They knew he was loyal to Harry now, but most of them had never seen the phoenix up close.

"Stupid chicken," Harry said rolling his eyes.

"What did he say now Harry?" Draco asked laughing. He remembered the last encounter between the two of them.

"He wanted to remind me that he was a phoenix and not an owl," Harry replied. The group laughed but helped Harry sort through the letters. Some were asking to spare their families and others were asking to join the Death Eaters. Harry wasn't sure how to see if they genuinely wanted to join their cause, but he would talk with Tom, Lucius, and Severus after their training session later. He was working on his animagus form but so far he couldn't even concentrate properly to achieve the first of his transformation.

"Well, come on Draco," Harry said. "We need to get to our training session and afterwards I need to talk to the others about the letters."

Harry and Draco entered the training room to find their three mentors relaxing until their arrival. Harry wondered over to Lucius and handed him the stack of letters.

"Could you look through these and possibly tell me about some of the families?" Harry asked. "They are asking to join us or at least spare their families, but I'm not sure on how to test whether they are sincere or not. I was hoping you would help me."

Lucius looked at the bundle and nodded to Harry. "Tom and Severus should be able to handle your training if you want me to go ahead and get started. I'm sure they'll throw in their input when I'm finished anyway."

Lucius left the four to start with their animagus training once again. Harry was getting frustrated that he wasn't having much success at his transformation. He was determined to master the transformation before his confrontation with Dumbledore so that he could have one more trick up his sleeve.

Harry and Draco were getting ready for bed when Fawkes flashed into their room. He carried a book in his talons which he dropped onto the desk in the corner of the room.

"What is that?" Draco asked.

Harry was staring intently at Fawkes listening to what he had to say. Soon a grin broke out on Harry's face.

"Fawkes is a genius!" Harry exclaimed as he picked up the book. "The goblins are aware that Fawkes is only loyal to the most powerful wizard of the age and as of right now, that's me. They allowed Fawkes into Merlin's vault because Fawkes knew of a book in there that would help us greatly."

"That makes sense, but how would it help us?" Draco asked.

"In this book is a ritual used by Merlin to be able to battle Morgana," Harry said. "It's a power enhancing ritual that has been lost through the ages. On the very next page is a power draining ritual that has also been lost. The difference between the two rituals are very small so if we were able to switch the two rituals and have Dumbles use it, we could end the war with one battle."

"How exactly does the power draining ritual work?" Draco asked.

"You know how when a wizard or witch casts a spell it releases a small amount of their magical energy and then their core replenishes it quickly?" Harry asked. Draco nodded so Harry continued. "The ritual was designed on accident but it is still effective. What it does that when the witch or wizard casts a spell their core doesn't replenish their magic. Plus their magic becomes addictive much like dark magic. They are pushed to use more and more of their magic until they finally are left as a squib."

Draco started smiling widely at Harry. If they were able to pull this off, there would be no drawn out war. "We should tell Tom as soon as possible so that we can come up with a plan," Draco said.

"Fine. Let's go tell him now," Harry said jumping up and racing out of the room.

"DAD! We have a way to win the war!" Harry said bursting through the door. Growing up with the Dursleys then having spent some time in the wizarding world, Harry had seen some true horrors. But nothing, NOTHING, would be as horrible as seeing Professor McGonagall and Tom reaffirming their love for one another.

Harry paled even more and with a yelp, transformed for the first time and flashed back to his own room. Draco could be heard laughing as he ran trying to find Harry. Their outburst had woken up most of the occupants of the house who were now wandering the hallway trying to figure out what happened.

Eventually Draco found Harry in their room and got him calmed down. Harry was a little upset that Draco refused to obliviate the last few minutes from his mind but decided he was going to pretend that it never happened. Tom made his way into Harry's room with a smirk on his face.

"What was so important that you had to barge into my room?" Tom asked leaning onto Harry's desk.

"I didn't barge into your room. I yelled for you to come here and you did," Harry said looking at Tom.

Tom continued to smirk at Harry, "You realize you burst into my room while Minerva and I –"

"Stop! That didn't happen! I don't know what you are talking about! I yelled at you to come here quickly and that's what happened!" Harry said vehemently.

"Whatever you say Harry," Tom smirked as Draco laughed silently behind Harry.

Harry told Tom about Fawkes bringing him the book and what the small plan he had thought of. Harry opened the book to the correct page and handed it to Tom to read. Tom's eyes widen as he read the ritual that could put an end to Dumbles and.

Tom looked at Harry. "We need to have a meeting of equals now."

Harry started pulling on his robes as Tom went to summon for Severus and Lucius. They all were going to meet in the study. Soon they were all waiting to hear the plan that Harry had come up. Harry proceeded to tell them of the book and about making a copy and switching the rituals.

"How will we get him the book without it being suspicious?" Lucius asked.

"Well, I had another plan for that but I will need Tom's assistance," Harry said. Harry outlined his plan and the others started hashing out the details to make this as flawless as possible. Soon it was approved of and would go into effect tomorrow.

Harry bade the others goodnight and headed back off to meet Draco. Draco was already asleep when Harry returned to the room so he changed back into his pajamas and slid into bed for a goodnights rest. Tomorrow was really looking up.

The next morning Tom had notified all the Death Eaters that there was an impending raid and the details would be given the night of the raid. Afterwards he headed down to breakfast so that their plan could be put into motion. Everyone was enjoying breakfast when Harry asked to speak to Tom privately. Harry and Tom went to Tom's office and Tom locked the door.

Pansy Parkinson stood outside hidden listening to what Harry was telling the Dark Lord. Harry had found a power enhancing ritual that had been lost through time from a book in Merlin's vault. They planned on using it right away so that they could easily take out Dumbledore.

Pansy once respected the Dark Lord and the pureblood ways, but everything had changed when her betrothal to Draco was broken just so that Draco was free to be with that half-blood Potter. Even her Lord was a half-blood. Dumbledore had approached her before they left for Christmas break to bring back information on Harry. Dumbledore promised that the information would be used to get Harry away from Draco so she agreed. Once they returned to school and made the hasty exit, she followed so that she could still help Dumbledore. Draco would be hers.

She hid as Harry and Tom headed out the door and she followed silently behind them. She followed them all the way down to the basement where they ordered the guards to drag seven unknown prisoners into the ritual room.

As Harry and Tom entered the room, they stunned the prisoners and force-fed them a small bit of Draught of Living Death. Harry and Tom conjured two chairs to sit and wait.

"I think this is one of our more brilliant ideas," Tom said to Harry.

"I know. I just wish we didn't have to use Pansy," Harry sighed.

"You know as well as I do she is Dumbledore's only spy at the moment," Tom said. "She chose the wrong side so she must pay."

"Do you really think it will all play out how we hope?" Harry asked. Tom nodded. They continued to sit quietly and soon it was time to exit the room.

"Now, release the boundaries you placed on yourself so that she may see that it worked," Tom instructed Harry. Harry released the holdings on his magic that he had placed himself so that he wouldn't hurt anyone in their trainings. Tom opened the door and led Harry out and ordered the guards to take care of the prisoners.

Pansy was in awe as the power poured off of Harry. He had a smug grin on his face as he told the Dark Lord he was going to place the book in his room until the Dark Lord wanted to go through the ritual. The Dark Lord returned the smile as he sent Harry on his way.

Pansy knew it was time to make her move.

Pansy apparated to the gates of Hogwarts with the book clutched tightly to her chest. Harry didn't have any wards around the book thinking that no one else knew of it and that it would have been safe in the room he shared with her Draco. She walked swiftly into the school and managed to avoid the students as she made her way to Dumbledore's office.

Once she entered, she placed the book on his desk. He looked at her with a questioning look before she told him of everything that had occurred. She told of where Harry had found the book, the ritual that was used and how it affected Harry.

Dumbledore was as giddy as a school boy as he held the tome in his hands. He couldn't wait until raid that Tom was going to be calling. He was going use the ritual and then be able to take care of both Harry and Tom and be hailed as hero of the wizarding world once again. He just needed to find seven people to use. He had many students who were loyal to him and they would be happy to help him, for the greater good of course.

"I thank you for bringing this to me. It's a shame you couldn't get it before Harry used the ritual. Soon Harry will be no more."

Pansy smiled at the thought of having her Draco backed. She was too busy day dreaming to notice to Dumbledore pull his wand.

"Miss Parkinson, I thank once again. You have served me well. Too bad your last service to the greater good will be to help me with this ritual as a sacrifice. _Stupefy!_" Dumbledore said.

Pansy's eyes widen as the implication of his words and the stunner struck her.


	24. The Road to Closure

**A/N: Well, here is the FINAL chapter. I tried to add more and make it longer, but every time I tried, it just came out wrong. On top of that I apologize for the lack of a battle scene because I couldn't seem to write it, so I had my best friend write a small one. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Twenty-Four The Road to Closure**

Marietta Edgecombe had been sent a note during her afternoon class that the headmaster needed to speak to her. She and a few classmates were selected by the headmaster to help control the more rebellious students. She was delighted at the opportunity. After Dumbledore would eliminate Harry Potter, Dumbledore would run the wizarding world once again and she would be placed in the high ranks of the ministry. She gave the password to the stone gargoyle and knocked on the door wants she reached the top.

"Come in."

"You wish to see me Headmaster," Marietta said.

"Yes, something has come up that I will really appreciate your help with," Dumbledore said.

"Of course Headmaster, I'd be delighted to help," Marietta smiled.

"I was hoping you would say that," Dumbledore said as he pulled out his wand. "Your sacrifice will help the greater good nicely."

Marietta didn't even have time to scream as the stunner hit her. The same scene repeated itself throughout the day with Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Ernie Macmillan, Zacharias Smith, and Cho Chang. Soon Dumbledore had all the students he needed and secretly took them to the ritual chamber he had prepared.

With a bounce in his step he sealed the room and began the ritual that would give him the power to bring down Harry and Tom.

Fawkes flashed into a meeting of Harry, Tom, Lucius, and Severus. Fawkes gave Harry the message that Dumbledore had taken the children he had using into the chamber to complete the ritual. Harry thanked Fawkes and turned to the others.

"Dumbles is on the move. One week from today we will launch our raid on Hogsmeade. He will be significantly weakened by then so hopefully this won't be a long drawn out fight. Fawkes informed me he has taken Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Ernie Macmillan, Zacharias Smith, Cho Chang, Marietta Edgecombe, and Pansy to use in the ritual. Fawkes also told me don't feel any remorse for these children's fates. They have been using any means necessary to have the students follow Dumbles new policies."

"We won't alert the Death Eaters until it is time to leave for the village," Tom said. Harry nodded his head as they went back to their meeting.

Dumbledore walked out of the ritual room he made, very pleased with himself. He had performed the ritual as the book instructed. He didn't feel any different, but he figured since he was already so powerful that there wasn't much that could enhance his power anyway. He figured he could test his new powers while he was disposing of the students that gave their life to help with the greater good. After using a series of spells to dispose of the evidence, he felt compelled to use more of his magic.

Dumbledore grinned smugly, '_I must need an outlet for all this new power.'_

Harry, Tom, Severus and Lucius stood in the meeting room in front of all the Death Eaters. Even those under Harry's command where in line with the others.

"My faithful followers! One week ago we put into action a plan that would help us put an end to the war on our terms! Dumbledore will fall today and we will reclaim the wizarding world! Some of us won't return here today, but remember that you fought to ensure the wizarding world would thrive once again under our new regimen! Everyone we leave now!"

All the Death Eaters were moved by Tom's speech as they apparated out or took a portkey. Harry was able to catch a glimpse of the charismatic man that had first captivated the wizarding world. The four apparated themselves to the outskirts of Hogsmeade village as the Death Eaters rounded up prisoners. No unnecessary lives would be taken today. They didn't have to wait too long until the remaining members of the Order of the Phoenix decided to show followed by the Aurors.

"Do we just look inconspicuous until Dumbledore shows?" Harry asked.

"That's what I usually do," Tom said. Harry snorted at the response.

The battle started getting fiercer as the time crawled by.

Narcissa had just taken down Mad Eye with the killing curse when she was struck from behind with a severing charm and her head was removed from her body. Bill and Charlie were taking on about twenty aurors while Severus was dueling Kingsley. Harry was looking around trying to see any of his friends, but the battle was paused for a moment by a roar of rage from Tom and everyone looked in his line of sight to see Dumbledore levitating the dead body of Minerva McGonagall.

"She was smart Tom but not smart enough. Did you really think I wouldn't find out about her? That I wouldn't put the pieces together? Who else on the grounds would have had the stamina or strength to kill Percy," Dumbledore laughed.

The battle progressed from there. There were multi colored lights flying everywhere making it just as dangerous to dodge then just shield or take the minor curse. Tom was battling Dumbledore and Harry was happy to see Dumbledore was struggling to keep up with Tom. Harry crept up by the two and with a few choice words, a dome surrounded Tom, Harry, and Dumbledore to keep anyone for interfering. Harry had incorporated a sonorous charm into the making of the dome so that everyone would be able to hear what was going on inside.

"This will be your end Dumbledore," Tom said. "Harry, why don't you tell him what you did."

Harry smiled widely at Dumbledore, "You know that book that Pansy brought you? Well, turns out it was from my vault, and with a little work, we were able to produce a copy and give one to you with a few of the rituals switched around. The main switch is the power enhancing ritual for the power draining ritual. Have you felt the need to use your magic more and it not seeming to come back to you?

Dumbledore pale and his wand started to shake.

"Your control over the wizarding world ends today. You may have found out Minerva, but you have not found out about everyone in our ranks, including the current minister, Arthur Weasley. Everyone will know of the crimes you have committed against the wizarding world for the 'greater good'."

While Harry was talking to Dumbledore, Tom was lining up for his final shot. Harry smiled once again at Dumbledore and said good bye. Dumbledore only had time to look at Tom before he crumpled to the ground from the _Avada Kedavra_. Massive cheers rang out from the death eaters as they portkeyed away with a few prisoners, the wounded, and their fallen friends.

Everyone arrived and was greeted by Arthur. Arthur was told the news of Narcissa, but he would grieve later. Right now, he was heading to the Ministry of Magic to announce the new regimen of the wizarding world now that Dumbledore was out of the way. All of Dumbledore's followers would be given the option to turn away from Dumbledore's ideals or to be considered enemies of the ministry and be sentenced to Azkaban.

Harry found Draco being checked out by the healers. Once Draco had been cleared, they headed back to their rooms to change before Tom had his meeting. Soon they found themselves once again in the meeting room.

"We have done well today! We have ended the reign of Dumbledore and reclaimed the wizarding world! I would also like to thank Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Nymphadora Tonks, and Min..Minerva McGonagall for fighting until their last breaths. They will be hailed as heroes of the wizarding world from this day forth. Even the eight unidentified death eaters will have a place of honor. Freedom came with a price, but we will never forget what these people have done for us," Tom said. "Please, go spend time with your families. We will meet in a couple of days."

Harry, Draco, and a banged up Hermione went searching for Seth. They found him setting in his room staring blankly at the wall.

"Seth, are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I'm…I'm okay. Slowly getting used to the idea that he isn't going to walk into the door with a goofy grin on his face talking about what he got up to."

As soon as Seth started crying, Harry and Hermione was on either side of him whispering soft words of comfort. Harry turned towards Draco.

"Can you go get his dad please?" Draco nodded as he hurried out of the room. Soon he returned with Rodolphus who wrapped his arms around his son. He nodded his head towards the other two signaling he could handle this from here. They walked out of the room and wandered down the hallway.

"Well, it seems we need a little bit of good news," Hermione said. Taking a death breath she stopped Harry and Draco, "I'm pregnant."

Harry laughed as he picked up Hermione and twirled her around and Draco gave her a hug.

"Have you told Sev?" Harry asked.

"Yes, we just found out and then Tom summoned everyone for the battle. I figured we would tell everyone in a few days."

"I'm surprised Sev let you go to the battle knowing you were pregnant," Draco said.

"Well, he didn't have much time to try and talk me out of it," Hermione said.

Hermione went to find Severus as Harry told Draco he would meet him in their room. Harry found Tom in his office. Tom didn't even acknowledge Harry's presence as he sat in the chair across from his desk.

"You know part of me wishes Dumbledore would have killed me too, just so that I could be with her," Tom said still not looking at Harry.

Harry got up and walked around the desk and pulled his honorary father into a hug. "I know you will miss her and that you still love her, but you have to remember that there are people who need you here too."

Tom hugged his 'son'. This is why he was still needed. He couldn't leave him behind just yet.

Harry soon left Tom to deal with his grief in private. He returned to his room and after he had changed, he crawled into bed with Draco who was already asleep. His dreams consisted of happier times with those he had lost.

Over the next few months, the wizarding world had changed drastically. All the skeletons in Dumbledore's closet came out. Due to not knowing how many people Dumbledore obliviated or manipulated in other ways, St. Mungo's offered free scans to any person who walked in their doors. The sheer numbers who Dumbledore had messed with were astronomical. With the manipulations undone, and the new power of the government, the British wizarding world finally moved ahead and caught up and surpassed the other magical communities of the world.

There were a few people who tried to rebel but they were dealt with swiftly. Others saw the good that Tom Riddle, no longer going by Voldemort, and Arthur Weasley were doing and welcomed the changes.

Harry and Draco were bonded in a small ceremony surrounded by their friends and family at the beginning of summer. There was much happiness that day, but everyone raised a glass to toast the ones that had given had paid the ultimate price for the wizarding world. By the end of the year, Hermione and Severus had welcomed a new addition to their family. Xara Snape was doted on by everyone including her godfathers, Harry and Draco, and honorary grandfather Tom.

Harry smiled as he and Draco sat on the couch as Hermione and Tom played with little Xara. He thanked the Merlin that he had made the choice to side with Tom.

Fin

**I would like to thank all my reviewers and people who have followed this story since I started it. This was my first fanfiction I ever wrote (well, started anyways) and it was dedicated to my fellow potteraddict Matt. He lost his life along with three other of my friends in a car crash and this story is dedicated in memory of him (I also made him the DADA instructor). Once again thanks for reading! **


End file.
